


Vesemir's Heat

by kylith_dynixan



Series: Breeding Alpha [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jaskier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding Alpha, Domestic Jaskier, Eating One's Own Cum, Emotionally constipated witchers, Eventual knotting, Hickeys, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Micropenis, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Spot, Omega Vesemir, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Polyamorous Pack, Possessive Vesemir, Power Bottom Vesemir, Protective Jaskier, Rimming, Service Top Jaskier, Sub Drop, Tender Sex, Unrealistic Oral Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Unrequited Love, Womb Fetish, care taking, implied emotional abuse, knotting toy, omega drop, omegas have small cocks, womb worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: ***Please read all the tags before starting this story***Jaskier has been in love with Vesemir for the past fifteen years, but the omega has never shown any interest in having another alpha since he was abandoned by his mate when Lambert was around ten years old.  Not wanting to force the issue, Jaskier just spoils the Wolf Witcher omegas as a group.  But he knows Vesemir's secret... he has a weakness for honey.  So Jaskier saves up to buy Vesemir this very expensive honey as a treat... but the Witchers believe Jaskier has found an omega to court and Vesemir is enraged.  They end up crossing paths in Northwich and Vesemir (who had been repressing his heat for almost a decade) goes into heat and Jaskier helps him.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Series: Breeding Alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065416
Comments: 152
Kudos: 260
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	1. Chapter One - Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please read all the tags before starting this story. Vesemir was emotionally, physically, and sexually abused by his former mate, Cyran, who then abandoned him. This will come up and impact what happens in this story. The trauma will impact how Vesemir acts during his heat so don't expect the normal omega heat behaviors.
> 
> Cyran is dead btw... Jaskier is pissed he doesn't get to murder the fucker himself.
> 
> This is another one of those 'Continue or Don't Continue' fics. I have over halfway done so leaning toward continuing but wanted to get some feedback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story begins as a Jaskier/Vesemir story but will include the poly pack starting in chapter 4.

Jaskier was in love with Vesemir. Not lust. Not a crush. Truly, madly, deeply in love with the older omega wolf. He was physically perfect, his scars enhancing his perfection, hair a lovely shade of silver-grey, and those eyes... 

It wasn't his sword that made Vesemir deadly; it was his damn eyes. They were gold but had flecks of amber and honey that made Jaskier melt every time he saw him. It was like he was under a spell and would do whatever the omega asked him to do.

Vesemir seemed totally oblivious to the effect he had on the alpha. He was kind but always kept Jaskier at arm's length. He had a mate once, the alpha Cyran, the Beast Master of the Wolf School, who taught about different monsters, how to identify them, and the best ways to take them down. Cyran was robust, powerful, and ambitious. He wanted to be the High Alpha of the Wolf School, but when Vesemir challenged Cadell, the previous swordmaster, publicly for bullying Lambert and won… Cyran was horrified. Not only had his omega beaten an alpha fair and square but was now a head trainer - a position only held by alphas. His omega was not being very omega-like. Vesemir always had an assertive streak, but to publicly be so un-omega-like was insulting to Cyran. He was humiliated. He ordered Vesemir to give up the post and apologize to Cadell, Vesemir refused. Cyran ordered him to submit to him in public, Vesemir refused. Cyran tried to put the omega in his place by physically assaulting him, but Vesemir fought back. Cyran's alpha pride got the best of him. Position and 'honor' meant more to him than his mate, so he broke their bond and abandoned Vesemir.

When Lambert told Jaskier that story, Jaskier lost his mind. Cyran had died in the siege of Kaer Morhen, which was a damn good thing because Jaskier would have fucking killed him.

It would not have mattered; there was no way that Vesemir would have even wanted him even if he was open to entertaining a courting alpha. Vesemir was a god, and Jaskier… was a slutty, single alpha bard long past his prime. He still gave Vesemir presents though, Vesemir spoiled the hell out of his pups, but no one ever spoiled him. 

Here is a secret - Vesemir had a huge sweet tooth. So Jaskier always made sure that there were honey and mead in Kaer Morhen, and in the winters, he was allowed to accompany Geralt; there were always cookies, cakes, and pies in the kitchen. All the omegas gained some weight when Jaskier was at Kaer Morhen, but it made them look healthy. Being in Kaer Morhen, surrounded by full, happy, and well cared for omegas, was Jaskier's happy place.

Geralt was currently meeting with Yennifer, which meant tons of fucking, so Jaskier bowed out. He had heard from his baker friend, Addall, in Oxenfurt that there was a beekeeper who sold Rose Honey in Ely's village. It was rare thus expensive, but he just knew Vesemir would like it, so he made his way to the town. He had been saving up for a jar for a good nine months.

People did not tip or pay him as well now that he had gotten older. His face still looked youngish, with no real wrinkles or blemishes, but his damn hair showed his age as silver-streaked through his thick hair in a few places. Maybe he had grown a little weathered, may not be as toned as he used to be, but he was not fat. Running after Geralt kept him in good shape, even though he could no longer eat whatever he wanted and not gain weight.

It sucked getting older. 

He had two weeks before he was due to meet up with Geralt; hopefully, he wouldn't need two weeks to get the honey. He stopped at the small city of Northwich for a few days and tried to raise some extra money, just in case. He found himself a cheap but decent inn in the Red Light district of the city, and there were a few friendly but bawdy taverns to get some work in. 

That is when shit hit the fan.

He was at The FreeHand Inn, which was more of a brothel than an Inn but tried to keep the illusion of a respectable inn when he saw Vesemir walk into the door. He looked absolutely exhausted and stank of preheat. Yes, Jaskier did swoon thank-you-very-much. He could tell by how Vesemir was walking his lower back must be killing him, although there was no sign of pain in his face. Vesemir had been repressing his heat for some time.

Jaskier tapped down his scent; he must have come here for a heat-partner and did not want to scare him off. Yes, he was jealous, but he probably was looking for an omega…

"Absolutely not," Madame Alicia looked over Vesemir with a sneer, "none of my alphas would be willing to help you. Not even for triple the price. I bet your womb is a shriveled up…"

And that was when Jaskier lost his shit. No one ever says anything like that to Vesemir in his presence. Eyes flashing, hackles up, Jaskier got in-between the Madame and Vesemir, "How dare you," he growled, "do you know who this omega is?"

"A witcher, and that's all…"

"Have you lost your memory in your own old age?" Jaskier snarled, "This is the witcher that saved this city when there was a wraith infestation plagued the red light district forty years ago when no one in the city guard gave a damn."

"Jaskier, that is enough," Vesemir said quietly.

"No," Jaskier shook his head, "No one, and I mean no one talks to you like that!"

"You will never work in this city again, bard," Madame Alicia threatened, but Jaskier just shrugged it off.

"And when I do my usual route around Redania, especially the winter I am scheduled to spend at court, I will make sure everyone hears how you treat your clients. I will ruin you!"

There was a gentle touch to Jaskier's arm; the delicate scent of wet, horny, preheat omega surrounded him like an aura calming him slightly. "Let's go, Jaskier," Vesemir whispered into his ear, "we don't want to make a scene."

"She insulted you, insulted your womb, I cannot let that stand. You are precious. You are Vesemir."

It was a stare-off between the Madame and the bard; his eyes flashed, his teeth bared, he was ready to defend that omega's honor with life and limb, and everyone in the Inn knew it. Madame Alicia blinked first. "My apologies, I am sure I can find him the most suitable heat-partner in the entire city."

"That is not necessary," Vesemir growled, "And you, Bard, get your shit. I want to talk to you outside. Now."

No omega ever ordered an alpha around like that in human society; such a thing would unleash the wrath of an alpha on the omega's hide. Luckily Jaskier was not an asshole and realized what he had done when he calmed down. 

Oh yeah, Vesemir was going to murder him. And he kinda deserved it. 

He followed Vesemir's orders, ignoring the catcalls and insults thrown at him for obeying the omega's demands, although no one dared to physically challenge him. He stepped outside of the Inn and found Vesemir near the alley; he walked over, his posture submissive to the omega. "Vesemir, omega, I am so sorry…"

"Shut up," Vesemir growled, "I hope you weren't staying there."

"Just trying to find work. Geralt and Yennifer are having a fuck fest, so I set off on my own for a bit."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Loud Note," Jaskier said.

"That shithole? I am surprised you haven't caught anything."

"I am saving my money!"

Vesemir's eyes narrowed, and growled, "So it's true. You are saving up for a courting gift for an omega. Geralt thought you were. How dare you! You belong to us."

"I am not, I swear," Jaskier threw his hands up, "my baker friend in Oxenfurt, you know the one that works for that foodie, Chancellor Nowak, told me about a beekeeper in Ely that has specialty kinds of honey."

"Wait, you are saving up for honey?" Vesemir blinked twice.

"It's Rose Honey, and it is supposed to be the best honey on the Continent," Jaskier crossed his arms, "it was supposed to be a surprise. Surprise?"

"And this honey is to go to Kaer Morhen?"

"Well, technically, it is for you," Jaskier sighed, "I mean, you don't get a lot of treats, and I wanted to give you something extra special."

Vesemir's eyes flashed, "I see. Well, we better get out of here and finish this discussion somewhere else. My preheat is starting to attract unwanted attention."

Jaskier looked around, heckles back up and ready to rip anyone who so much as leered as Vesemir into pieces so tiny that their own mothers would not recognize them. "I have to ask you first," Vesemir took a step into the alpha's space, coming chest to chest with him, "do you know about this?" He carefully pulls back his shirt to reveal the faded mating mark on the side of his neck.

"Lambert told me," Jaskier said.

Vesemir hid the mark again. Shame colored his scent. "No," Jaskier said, "it wasn't you. You are strong, assertive, wise, and beautiful, Vesemir. If he couldn't handle that, then he wasn't worthy of you."

"Soppy and sentimental," Vesemir snorted.

"My specialties," he grinned, trying to break the tension between them.

"Let's go back to your room."

Jaskier blinked twice, totally shocked, "What?"

"It's probably gotten around what happened at the FreeHand. I won't be able to find a heat-partner in the entire district. You will need to help me."

"You. Me. Your Heat?"

Vesemir smirked and purred in Jaskier's ear, "Did I break you?"

Lust, love, pride, and tenderness dominated his scent, and Jaskier couldn't care less; he would be Vesemir's heat partner and finally be able to take care of him like he had longed to do for decades. Even if it was just this one heat, that would be better than nothing. Right? "I am not taking you to The Loud Note. What type of alpha do you think I am? To subject you to that place. You deserve the best." Jaskier's mind was racing. He really didn't know any of the higher class establishments in Northwich. Think Jaskier think! 

Vesemir just stared blankly at him and blinked. This was starting to become a pattern. Maybe it had something to do with his heat? 

Finally, something came to Jaskier. The Needy Night Inn. He had heard a few nobles go there for some illicit affairs, so it had to be decent. Now, where was it? "Hmmm, Vesemir, do you know where the Needy Night Inn is?"

"Too expensive."

"I am paying. It may cut into the honey budget a lot, but maybe after your heat, we can go together and pick… it… out…" Vesemir was looking at Jaskier like he had grown a second head, and yet there was a single tremor in his posture. Then Vesemir grabbed Jaskier and yanked him into the alley. It was dark, kinda dank, and very close quarters; Vesemir slammed him into the wall, not hard but enough to daze him a bit before kissing Jaskier roughly, thrusting his tongue deep in the bard's mouth. 

Jaskier was quick to respond, returning the kiss with equal roughness as he slipped a hand between them and under Vesemir's armor to rub his womb. Vesemir gasped and pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"Please, omega, I beg you. Let me massage your womb properly. It is so precious and deserves to be spoiled," Jaskier pleaded, and Vesemir whined so prettily, "please."

"Alpha."

"Take us to the Needy Night Inn."

"It's too expensive."

"You are worth it, omega," Jaskier kissed Vesemir again, "you are worth everything."

Vesemir pulled away with a jerk and took some deep breaths. His heat was imminent. He grabbed Jaskier's wrist and dragged the alpha down the street. No one really looked their way. All they could smell was alpha and omega in heat. Everyone must have assumed Jaskier was the omega and the witcher the alpha. That was fine. It didn't bother Jaskier because it meant that people left them alone. 

The Needy Night Inn was just ten blocks away. It was an older building, probably a very high-class inn at one point but still looked impressive. Jaskier was able to procure them a room. They even had a heat package at a flat rate for four days, where food and water for drinking and for bathing would be delivered to their room regularly. Vesemir was right. It was expensive and cost him about two-thirds of his honey money but totally worth it. They were shown their room. It was massive more than twice the size of the room at The Loud Note. It was dominated by a colossal mahogany four-poster bed with a very sturdy headboard about two king beds put together. It was covered with dark blue blankets and furs and too many pillows to count - all shapes and sizes. There were a lovely settee and a short table by the settee where meals probably could be eaten and an overstuffed brown leather wingback chair. There was a massive stone fireplace with a roaring fire in it, and a large bear pelt in front of it.

It was worth every single penny.

Vesemir just looked around in total shock. "How much was this?"

"You may need to settle for clover honey again this year," Jaskier teased.

"Alpha, I do not deserve…"

"Yes, you do. You deserve much more than this, but this is the best I can do now."

Vesemir blushed and was flustered. It was so unusual for him but also kinda cute. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. "Omega, may I massage your womb now?"

Vesemir did not verbally respond. He took off his cloak, let it drop to the floor, and then took off his armor and shirt, standing bare-chested in the room. Jaskier dropped to his knees and crawled over to where Vesemir stood and kissed over the womb area with open mouth, sucking kisses. "How dare that bitch insult you," Jaskier said, "such a precious womb."

"Alpha," Vesemir whimpered, "the mutations…"

"Do not make your womb any less precious," Jaskier began to massage the area with his thumbs, "it doesn't make you any less precious, Vesemir."

"Alpha," Vesemir's voice was choked up. Jaskier raised his face up and saw tears in the omega's eyes. How long had it been since he was treated tenderly? With an alpha like Cyran, had he ever been treated tenderly?

Today he would.

Vesemir's scent permeated the room. It was a treat as he usually kept his scent so light that he could pass for a beta or a menopausal alpha. He was very close to slipping into heat, but Jaskier made himself pull back, "Vesemir. Omega. This is your heat. What do you want?"

"Whatever you are willing to give me."

"Wrong answer," Jaskier sighed, "tell me what you want. I am willing to give you whatever you want."

That caused a tear to slip down Vesemir's cheek. His body was trembling. Ok, try another tactic. "Let's try this. I am going to ask you yes or no questions, and I expect an honest answer. I will be agitated if we do something you do not want to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, alpha."

"You are doing very well, omega. Do you want to be penetrated by my fingers?"

"Yes."

"Tongue?"

"Yes," Vesemir purred.

"Cock?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to cum inside of you?"

"Please," Vesemir whimpered. 

"Do you want to be knotted?"

"Don't know. Last time I was knotted it… wasn't good."

"I will not knot you unless you give me permission."

"I am more than willing for oral knotting, though when I am in the thick of my heat."

"Proper womb massage."

"Please."

"Oral sex?"

"I already said…"

"I meant can I suck you off, omega."

Vesemir's face went blank, and he blinked at him again. "You want me to cum from my cock into your mouth?"

"Omega cocks are very sensitive and do not get enough attention. So can I, omega, can I suck you off, and will you cum in my mouth?"

"Yes," Vesemir said very softly.

"Thank you. Is there anything you want that I didn't ask?"

"Hickeys."

"Yes?"

"I want you to mark me up, nip, suck, and cover me in hickeys. Just stay away from," Vesemir trailed off, and his hand went to cover Cyran's mating mark.

"Of course, whatever you want, omega. Anything else?"

"Can we fuck on the pelt?"

"I love you," Jaskier said accidentally as he stood up and kissed Vesemir as he started to remove the omega's pants, "love you so much, omega."

"Julian," Vesemir moaned. He never used Jaskier's real name unless it was something significant, "alpha. You belong to us. I need you to say it. Say you belong to us. You belong to me."

"I belong to the Wolf School. I belong to you, omega, body, mind, and soul. It physically hurts to be parted from you, and I have considered Kaer Morhen my home for over a decade. I am yours."

Vesemir attacked Jaskier's clothes before both men parted long enough to take off their boots before coming together again, totally naked. Jaskier guided him to the pelt while Vesemir sucked bruises on his neck, making the alpha his property, and Jaskier loved it. "I want," Jaskier sighed, "I *need* to fill your womb up so badly."

"Then you better prepare it," Vesemir growled, his heat now upon him as he laid down on the pelt, legs spread, and his slick asshole on display. Jaskier knelt down between his legs and stroked his hard cock as he took in the sight before him. Jaskier's cock was thin for a typical alpha's, but what it lacked in girth it made up for in length and was about eight inches long. Vesemir purred at the show Jaskier was putting on and eyed up his cock very carefully, a glint of appreciation in his gaze.

Vesemir was gorgeous, his body covered in scars of all shapes and sizes, his cock was nice and thick for an omega. Typically omegas had cocks that were two to three inches long, but Vesemir was closer to five inches, and it was thick.

"Fuck, you are beautiful," he said as he placed his hands over Vesemir's womb and started to massage it nice and gentle.

"You… you really do want to massage it?" Vesemir asked, surprised.

"Of course, darling, now just relax." Jaskier leaned down and started to suck and nip on Vesemir's hips, leaving bruises for a few minutes before taking the tip of the omega's cock in his mouth and sucking in it. 

"Oh fuck," the omega sighed, "massage just a bit harder."

Jaskier obeyed Vesemir as he took more of the delicious omega cock into his mouth. He was leaking precum already, and he wasn't fully erect yet. Someone hadn't had their cock played with for a very long time. Omega cocks were so sensitive and their cum so thick and sweet. It was such a treat to be able to suck him off. 

Jaskier moved up and down Vesemir's cock, enjoying the feeling of it harden quickly in his mouth, drinking down his precum and pausing only to tongue the slit. 

"Gonna cum," Vesemir tried to warn, but that only made Jaskier suck him harder, and was rewarded with a mouth full of omega cum; the omega cried out and made the most beautiful sounds as he came. Jaskier did not waste a drop.

Nor did he waste time because he continued the womb massage with his right hand and teased the opening of his ass with his left. The fingers just brushed over the puckered opening a few times before slipping a finger inside. Vesemir was so wet and hot, his ass open and ready for cock, but Jaskier wanted to finger him open. Wanted to take the time to pleasure and worship the omega. 

Vesemir, on the other hand, just wanted cock. He pulled away from the alpha, got in all fours, and presented to him, face in the fur, hands pulling apart his ass cheeks and putting the wet hole on display. "Now," Vesemir growled.

"Yes, omega," Jaskier lines up his cock to Vesemir's ass and slowly pushes in or tries to because Vesemir fucks back on him brutally, taking him inside with one hard, deep thrust, and Jaskier allows it. "I am yours," Jaskier whines as he allows Vesemir to dictate the pace, and he wants hard and deep. He feels like more of a sex toy than a heat partner, but he takes this opportunity to learn how Vesemir likes it. 

Or how Vesemir is used to it. He takes hold of Vesemir's hips and steadies him as he slows the pace, turning a rough fucking tender but still deep, rolling his hips to maximize Vesemir's pleasure and grinding the tip of his cock against Vesemir's prostate with every thrust. "Alpha?" Vesemir cried out.

"Let me love you, omega," Jaskier begged.

"My alpha."

"Yes, Vesemir, I am yours. All yours."

"Mine," Vesemir growled, but he relaxed into the pelt and allowed Jaskier to take care of him. 

"So good," Jaskier sighed, "so hot and wet. You feel so good around my cock, sweetheart. Better than I ever imagined. And I imagined this a lot. I lost count of how many omegas I took to bed, pretending they were you."

Vesemir whined as Jaskier kept up the slow and tender pace, going as deep inside of Vesemir as possible. The omega seemed to melt into the pelt in pleasure. One positive thing about Jaskier's age and experience was his stamina. He was in no hurry to cum; instead, he was focused on building the omega's pleasure. Only when Vesemir made the needy noises in the back of his throat did Jaskier increase the speed. The instinct to breed rose in the alpha, but he refused to give into it. Breeding meant knotting, and Vesemir said no, and omegas always came first with him… in more ways than one.

"Yes," Vesemir growled, "more… give me more…"

"Mir," Jaskier moaned, stopped thrusting to just grind the tip of his cock against Vesemir's prostate.

"Oh fuck… alpha… fuck," the omega cried out.

"Feel good, my darling?" the alpha moaned.

"Fuck you… harder!"

"Would you? Would you like to fuck me? Stick that big omega cock in my ass? Fill me up with your cum so that I smell like you?"

Vesemir tightened around Jaskier's cock hard and howled as he came suddenly, milking his cock. Jaskier wasn't expecting him to cum, and it was glorious. The instinct to knot nearly overpowered him, but he forced himself to pull back and continue to shallowly thrust into Vesemir. Jaskier used a hand to play with his growing knot and act as a barrier if he did lose control because… fuck if Vesemir didn't feel amazing. Breed. Mate. Keep. Mine! The alpha in him growled. Jaskier closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip to concentrate - to stay in control. He squeezed the knot in time with Vesemir's milking of his cock to finally cum and fill the omega as deep as he could without knotting him with his cum. It was the strangest feeling as he just kept cumming, ribbon after ribbon of cum flooded Vesemir… his balls obeying the omega's demand to be filled. Jaskier tasted blood from biting so hard.

He slid out of Vesemir as soon as he finished and nearly toppled over, his knot aching. Jaskier felt strong arms surround him and hold him tightly. His lower lip teased out from under his teeth and was sucked on gently—a strong, calloused hand wrapped around his knot as squeezed tightly, bringing some relief to the ache. Jaskier could smell tears and felt them touch his face, so he struggled to focus. When had he closed his eyes?

Vesemir released his lip and maneuvered them, so Vesemir was lying on his back and the alpha on top of him, his ear resting over the omega's heart. "Mir?" Jaskier looked up, alarmed at the tears coming down Vesemir's cheeks, "did I hurt you?"

If he hurt the omega, he would slit his own wrists…

"You. You didn't knot me. You wanted to. I saw you fight it. You honored my request. You hurt yourself to stay in control."

Jaskier wasn't sure how to respond, so he just took the omega on his arms, held him tightly, and allowed Vesemir to cry. This was old pain coming to the surface, and he wanted to provide the omega the safe space to release it. He wanted to ask if Cyran had hurt him, raped him, but he knew better than to actually do that. 

May the alpha burn in hell for the pain he caused Vesemir.


	2. Chapter Two - Fragile.  Handle Vesemir with Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesemir's heat continues and he opens up more about his relationship with Cyran.

They just stayed like that, Jaskier cradling the omega close and whispering praise into his ear until Vesemir calmed down. It took a while, but Jaskier was patient and was rewarded when the omega started to kiss and rub his body against him. The alpha sighed and relaxed into the omega's attention, his knot deflating quickly. He could tell the omega was not comfortable but trying to ignore it. He hissed slightly as he rocked his hips against Jaskier. 

"Your lower back is still painful?" Jaskier asked quietly.

Vesemir looked ready to argue, but his shoulder slumped, and he sighed, nodding. "Let me get us some water. When is the last time you ate?"

"Two days ago. Maybe. Stuck in preheat fog."

"Ok," Jaskier looked around the room to see if there was a pitcher of water that he missed when he first looked around the room and found a pitcher and two mugs on a tray by the door. There appeared to be cookies or small cakes on a plate that was also on the tray. He did mention the omega's preference for sweet things to the desk clerk. "A tray of treats has arrived. May I go and get it?"

Vesemir growled and held on to the alpha tighter; Jaskier purred at the attention and gently rubbed his stomach and womb. "I will be right back, Mir, I promise. Then I will feed you and cuddle you; keep you nice and hydrated so you can keep cumming for me. I want all that wonderful slick and cum. Please omega?"

Vesemir made a very grumpy noise and nodded. Jaskier gently laid the omega back down and stayed in his line of sight while he grabbed the tray and brought it over to the pelt. It appeared to be scones with clotted cream and honey. Vesemir chuckled when he saw the honey pot, and Jaskier ducked his head, blushing so pretty for the omega. "Would you be against me drizzling some honey on you and licking it off?" 

"Oh, alpha, you are adorable," Vesemir sighed as he tried to sit up. Still, Jaskier got behind the omega and pulled him between his open legs so the omega could rest against his chest as Jaskier filled a glass of water and gave it to him to drink. At the same time, he ripped up the scones into bite-size pieces and spooned some of the cream and honey on each bite before head feeding Vesemir. "Alpha, I am going to make a mess on the pelt," Vesemir whined.

"Don't worry, I made the mess. I will clean it up," Jaskier promised and whispered in Vesemir's ear, "I am going to lick you clean of my cum."

“Oh fuck, Jas,” Vesemir sighed.

"Then I am going to move you to the bed and give you a back massage. Maybe I can get a hot water bottle to wrap up in blankets to help ease your back to help you sleep."

"Sleep?" Vesemir growled grumpily again, "we are supposed to be fucking."

"Don't worry, your heat will wake you up when it's time to be filled up again."

"And what are you going to do, just watch me sleep?" Vesemir teased, "Alphas have needs too during heat, and I prefer not to be fucked when I am asleep."

That just rubbed Jaskier the wrong way, and his calming, protective scent had a tint of alarm to it and couldn't stop himself from growling and using his alpha authority to say, "Tell me the name of any alpha that did that to you and I will end them."

Vesemir froze, then trembled in Jaskier's arms, "Alpha?"

"It is your body, your heat, and I pleasure you. I get my pleasure from taking care of you, worshipping you. You are in control, you decide what happens, and I will never, ever do anything to you without your full consent. I swear this to you on my life, Mir."

"Alphas dominate omegas. Their needs come first," the omega said quietly.

"Bull shit," the alpha said, "that is just alphas justifying their bad, abusive behavior."

Vesemir grabbed Jaskier's wrist roughly and yanked it up to his nose to smell it. It hurt, but Jaskier did not fight him. He was smelling for something essential, and whatever comfort he could give Vesemir, he would: gladly.

"If I wake up during my heat and ask you to fill me up, then do it, even if I fall back asleep," Vesemir said, "only during my heat, though. If I ask the night before to be woken up with sex, wait to fuck me until I am waking up. You can use your tongue to clean me up any time if I fall asleep after sex."

"Of course, omega, whatever you want," Jaskier kissed the side of Vesemir's neck softly.

Vesemir let his wrist go, "And Jaskier?"

"Yes, omega," he said as he started to feed the omega again.

"Where would you want to put this honey?"

Jaskier responded by pinching one of Vesemir's dusty pink nipples. 

After Vesemir finished eating and drank another mug of water, he laid back down on the pelt while Jaskier tended to the fire. The omega started to doze. Jaskier had a feeling Vesemir hadn't slept or slept well since his heat would no longer be denied. Jaskier opened up Vesemir's legs and began to clean his ass and thighs of the cum leaking out. He took his time and was thorough. Vesemir just purred contentedly at the attention. Only when he was happy Vesemir was clean did he eat the cums straight from the omega's ass with lazy licks. 

"Feels so good, Jas," Vesemir mumbled.

Jaskier just purred. The vibration made Vesemir shiver. "Were you serious about letting me fuck you?" Vesemir asked.

Jaskier made an affirmative noise, and Vesemir sighed, "That's good."

The omega started to walk the fine line between asleep and awake, and Jaskier just let him drift while he finished. Once he did, he gentled Vesemir awake and got them to the bed. Vesemir on his belly so Jaskier could give him a back massage. Jaskier found all sorts of luxurious lubes and massage oils on the right stand, most smelled too strong, but there were two marked for sensitive skin that did not have the perfumes. Those are what he used on Vesemir, who fell into a nice, deep sleep under Jaskier's gentle care.

Vesemir slept for almost 18 hours; the poor omega had to be exhausted. He woke up three times demanding to be filled, and Jaskier obeyed, making sure not to knot the omega. He was pleased Vesemir did not fall back asleep until after he was filled. It boosted his ego to know how much the omega was enjoying himself.

The alpha inside him was getting grumpy about not being able to knot the omega, but every time Jaskier saw Cyran's mating mark, it was easier to subdue it.

Jaskier could not fall asleep while the omega was resting. He didn't want to leave them vulnerable in this strange place. Yes, this room was beautiful, near perfection, but part of him wished they were in Kaer Morhen, where it was safer. So he connected himself to doze but was wide away at any sound, ready to defend the omega with life and limb, just like back at the FreeHand.

When Vesemir woke up, he groaned and announced, "I have to take a piss."

"Chamberpot is by the fireplace," Jaskier said, and Vesemir just grunted. He got up, and so did Jaskier. He went over to see what food the Inn had provided for them this time. It was strawberry jam thumbprint cookies and a few different types of finger sandwiches. Looked like cucumber, smoked salmon, and roast beef. The pitcher of water had been refilled, and there was a new small pot of honey. He took the tray over to the table and waited for Vesemir to join him.

Yes, he could feel the omega's eyes on him the entire time. He kinda liked the omega's possessive streak, so he didn't bother covering up his body. "How long was I out?" Vesemir asked very quietly when he finished pissing.

"Four meals," Jaskier said, "I was able to get some broth and water into you when you woke up. The rest of the time, you were stone-cold sleeping."

"Woke up long enough to fuck," Vesemir sighed, "and eat."

"That's what omegas are supposed to do during their heat."

Vesemir groaned but went over to the settee and sat down. Jaskier poured him a mug of water and gave it to him before trying to hand-feed him again. "I can feed myself," Vesemir grumbled.

"Yes, I know, but I want to spoil you and want to make sure that you eat your fill and not the bare minimum like you usually do."

"Bull shi…"

"I have seen you eat, Mir," Jaskier sighed, "you always put yourself last. Well, this heat, you are putting yourself first. Eat!"

More grumbling, but he allowed Jaskier to hand-feed him the cookies, all but one cookie. Vesemir reached down and grabbed it before Jaskier could and fed it to the alpha. "How about," Vesemir said tentatively, "we take care of each other?"

"I would like that very much," Jaskier purred and kissed Vesemir softly, "you are so perfect."

"Bull shit, but thanks for believing that," Vesemir said, then kissed him back.

Between the two of them, they went through the tray of food quickly. Jaskier went to pick up the tray, but Vesemir snatched up the honey pot with witcher-speed and opened it up. "Come here, alpha," Vesemir purred as he took out the honey dipper and played with it a moment, the honey slowly oozing down back into the pot, "the tray can wait." 

He put the honey dipper back into the pot. Jaskier observed him - who knew honey dippers could be used to tease? The third time he took the dipper out and smeared some on his left nipple. "Come here, alpha," the omega said darkly, "you have earned a reward for being so good."

Jaskier bent down and licked the honey off the nipple. His chest was hairy, but he loved the texture differences between his skin, nipple nub, and hair. Jaskier just purred loudly before sucking on the hard nub. "Fuck yes," Vesemir moaned, "suck on my tittie."

Jaskier made little 'nom-nom' sounds to tease Vesemir, and the older omega laughed, which turned back into a moan when Jaskier started to suck as if he was nursing from the omega. "My sweet alpha," Vesemir sighed, "how is your knot?"

Vesemir reached down and gently touched the loose skin, and Jaskier hissed at the painful sensitivity, nipping at the nub, and Vesemir moaned even louder. "You are so tender," Vesemir said, "you have been so good to me, Jas. You obeyed every wish."

"Omega," Jaskier whimpered as Vesemir carefully examined the knot with his fingertips, "sore."

"I know darling," he said as he smeared honey on his other nipple, "come sit in my lap for a few minutes, then I am going to make you feel all better before I need to be filled again."

Jaskier obeyed and shifted into Vesemir's lap and very slowly licked up the honey before sucking on that nipple. Vesemir ran his fingers through Jaskier's hair, petting him as he suckled. The omega enjoyed the attention, Jaskier could smell the omega getting wet, and his cock harden slightly against Jaskier's hip. "Perfect omega," Jaskier said against his nipple, "let yourself enjoy this. Don't be ashamed of pleasure."

"Alpha," the omega sighed, "it's wrong…"

"Pleasure is never wrong between two consenting adults. I love the fact you are enjoying this so much," the alpha purred before suckling even harder, and Vesemir cried out in pleasure.

"Yes," the omega begged, "oh… alpha…"

Vesemir wrapped his hand around Jaskier's half-hard cock and started to stroke it, wanting it fully hard and leaking for him. "Are you in need, omega?"

"Not yet," Vesemir purred, "so let's take care of you. My sweet alpha. Let's help with that knot ache, eh?"

Jaskier moaned and went back to suckling the omega while the omega stroked and teased his cock. It brought them both a sort of peace, and they relaxed into this feeling as long as they could before Vesemir's heat demanded to be satisfied again. Jaskier knew it was almost time and nipped at Vesemir's nipple one last time before pulling off with a wet smack. He was about to ask if Vesemir wanted to go back to the bed but found himself being pushed back into the settee, laying down on the seat and the omega looming over him. There was a heat in Vesemir's eyes, a need he had never seen before. "Mir?" Jaskier asked quietly.

The omega did not respond; instead took hold of the base of the alpha's cock. Just behind his knot and held Jaskier's cock steady as Vesemir tongues his slit, licking the precum from the tip before pressing the tip of his tongue inside. "Mir," Jaskier whined.

The omega smirked, a dark possessive glint in his eyes. He used his other hand to hold Jaskier's hip down so he could not thrust up before licking up and down Jaskier's cock with the flat of his tongue, using the tip of his tongue only to trace the vein, making the alpha squirm. Vesemir sucked on that very sensitive spot where the underside of the tip met the shaft that turned Jaskier into a whimpering mess, but he never tried to wrestle control from Vesemir. He allowed the omega to do with him as he will. 

After testing the alpha's responses and saw him submissive, Vesemir took the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucked. Slowly he took more of the cock into his mouth, going up and down oh so slowly, taking just a little bit more of that long, thin cock each time. Vesemir locked eyes with Jaskier. The pupils were so blown that only the barest hint of the golden irises could be seen. 

Jaskier moaned, whined, and whimpered so pretty for Vesemir, and the omega enjoyed every sound he wrung from the alpha. 

The omega was going to slow. It was near torture for Jaskier. 

Sweet, heavenly torture.

He only cried out and started to beg when Vesemir reached his knot. The tender sack aches and being mouthed the sucked on was right on the knife's edge of pain and pleasure. "Mercy, Mir, omega, please…. oh god…"

He howled when the omega took the entire knot in his mouth and sucked in it. It inflated slightly, pleased to finally have some attention. The only mercy Vesemir showed him was when he gently let the knot slip from his lips when he pulled back off the alpha's cock before taking it into his mouth and down his throat again. Sucking and swallowing around his length. The knot seemed to be the omega's focus. Jaskier's eyes filled with tears at the pain/pleasure sensation. It was nothing like he had ever felt before.

The knot inflated slowly, and it tipped the scale toward the side of pleasure. "Knot … pop," Jaskier warned him, but Vesemir did not seem to care. He kept teasing the knot with his lips, then taking it into his mouth. Vesemir said he was ok with oral knotting during his heat height, but this has been a heat like Jaskier had never experienced. Vesemir was acting strangely repressed and annoyed at his omega instincts. 

It broke Jaskier's heart even as his knot popped in Vesemir's mouth. Oh, the omega purred around his knot as he stretched his jaw impossibly wide. The omega's eyes went glassy, and looked so damn happy/pleased with himself. His mouth milked his knot as Jaskier came down his throat. 

Jaskier very cautiously raised his hand and ran it through Vesemir's hair, "Such a good omega. Look at you taking my knot so good. Feels so much better. You take care of me so well. I am the luckiest alpha in the world. Such a perfect omega."

Vesemir sighed, looking even more blissed out than before, and began to purr. "Oh fuck," the vibrations against his knot felt heavenly, "my sweet omega. I want it to feel good, you taking my knot like this, does it feel good?"

Vesemir's purring got louder, and he gently tugged on Jaskier's knot playfully. Jaskier rewarded him with another tiny spurt of cum. "No one makes me cum like you do, omega," Jaskier sighed, "no one has ever made me feel so good before. I swear you are a child of Aine herself, an omega sex god. I will want no one else but you… you have ruined me for everyone else, omega. I hope you are happy."

Vesemir tugged on Jaskier's knot again and preened. "You are. You are pleased, aren't you, omega? To have this alpha at your tender mercies. You know it's all for you, don't you? My cock. My cum. My knot. It's all yours, for your pleasure, and to keep your womb so full."

Vesemir's eyes rolled back in pleasure at the praise, so Jaskier kept petting him and telling him how good of an omega he was, how perfect he was, and Vesemir just reveled in it. Jaskier felt sad as his knot started to deflate. He could have tried to keep it inflated for a bit longer, but he didn't want to make Vesemir's jaw sore. Vesemir laid there, with Jaskier's softening cock in his mouth, until it slipped from his lips, and the omega moaned pitifully.

"You can have it again at any time. It's all for you," Jaskier crooned to the omega as Vesemir rested his head on Jaskier's thigh and sighed.

"My alpha," his voice was slightly hoarse from giving such a deep blow job.

"Yes, my darling omega," Jaskier just kept petting him.

"I am a terrible omega," Vesemir said quietly.

"No, you are a perfect omega," Jaskier corrected gently, "you are strong, assertive, wise, and oh so beautiful. You are perfect, Mir."

"You don't need to say such sweet things, alpha. I know I am bad."

Jaskier resisted using alpha authority. He didn't want to make matters worse for Vesemir, so he just kept petting him. "Why do you think you are bad?" Jaskier asked.

"I talk too much," Vesemir said, "good omegas are quiet until spoken to. I should just follow orders and respect the alpha's authority."

"Who told you that?"

"Cyran. The other alphas. Only our High Alpha, Kryspyn, never told me I was bad."

Yeah, but that High Alpha was a coward by not putting those other alphas in their goddamn place. Jaskier would have ripped all their tongues from their mouths. "And you know why he didn't? Because you were not bad."

"Cyran was kind once," Vesemir said, "until he was pushed into jockeying for position within the school. Most of the Wolves were alphas, and the competition for position was fierce - he wanted to be High Alpha and replace Kryspyn. Cyran changed. He started caring about what others thought about him and was sensitive to how I behaved because it reflected on him as my alpha. He wanted me to be the ideal omega mate."

"He was a fool," Jaskier said quietly, "if you were my omega, I would be crowing from the rooftops."

"He punished me a lot," Vesemir said, lifting up his head and resting his chin on Jaskier's thigh, "he said if I wouldn't act like an omega, then I shouldn't be treated as one. I wasn't allowed to even have a nest."

Jaskier whimpered, his heartbreaking for the omega and tears formed in his eyes, "Would you like to? Would you like to have a nest?"

"I haven't made one in over three hundred years," Vesemir sighed, "I don't think I remember how."

"Your omega does," Jaskier said, "so if you want to make a nest - please make a nest."

Vesemir gave him a look as if he did not really trust Jaskier's words. Jaskier put out comfort pheromones and waited. He had seen a bit of Vesemir's omega during their time on the settee, but if the omega did not feel totally safe and in control, it may not try to come back out. "Why are you crying, alpha?"

"My heart is breaking for you," Jaskier said, "you who I treasure above all other omegas. Those alphas were cowards, they were afraid of how magnificent you are, and instead of appreciating you, they made themselves feel superior by belittling you."

"Alpha," Vesemir smiled sadly, "be serious. Would you settle down with this old, worn out, 'High' Omega who cannot carry your pups…"

"Yes," the alpha cut him off, "in a heartbeat. I have wanted to court you for over fifteen years, but what could I possibly offer you?"

Vesemir blinked twice again; he hadn't done that in a while. "I don't understand; what do you mean what could you possibly offer me?"

"I am long past my prime, Mir. I am without a steady income or decent prospects. I don't even have a home to offer you. The only home I have is Kaer Morhen, and that is only because you allow me to winter there."

"Are you out of your mind? You walk the Path with us. You take care of us, nurse us when we are wounded and have almost single-handedly changed how people view us with your music and stories. How could you doubt your worthiness as an alpha? You do so much."

Jaskier blushed and couldn't look the omega in the eyes - he felt too vulnerable and exposed. He could not handle seeing the pity in the omega's eyes. They stayed silent for about ten minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, but then Vesemir stood up. Jaskier heard the footsteps in the hall and noticed the tray still on the table, so he forced himself to get up and take it over to the door for them to collect. He poured both of them another mug of water and turned back to the bed.

Vesemir was messing with the covers. He looked very unsure of himself, but Jaskier believed he was trying to build a nest. Vesemir growled. He was frustrated. "Omega," Jaskier said sweetly, "stop thinking and judging yourself. Just do what feels right, my love. It will be perfect."

Vesemir grumbles something that vaguely sounds like, "Says you!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just go sit down," Vesemir snapped, and Jaskier obeyed. He waited for instructions from Vesemir as Vesemir's tongue came out of the corner of his mouth and eyed up the bed like it was a rare monster to be slain, and he wasn't sure the best method of killing it.

It was very adorable, but Jaskier didn't say a word.


	3. Chapter Three - Courting Gifts for an Omega in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesemir's heat continues... promises are definitely kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Note: There is *no* daddy kink in this chapter. Vesemir refers to Jaskier as a puppy, the way humans refer to their lovers as 'baby' or 'babe.' It's a term of endearment, not age play or daddy kink.

Suddenly, pelts, blankets, and pillows went flying off the bed. One pillow even hit Jaskier in the head. Then methodically, Vesemir started to arrange everything the way he wanted it. He tore it apart to restart four times, but he looked more comfortable on the fifth attempt. He finished by laying the final pelt in the middle. "Nice worg pelt," Vesemir commented, "it will keep us warm and snug. Put another log on the fire, alpha?"

Jaskier put another log on the fire as the omega finished up. Vesemir crawled into the nest and nodded, "Not great but not terrible." 

"May I approach?"

"You may get your ass in this nest," Vesemir said, "I need to be filled again."

Jaskier cock started to harden as he walked to the bed and crawled into the warm, fluffy nest. "Very nice, very warm, you made a wonderful nest, omega."

Vesemir grumbled, but he blushed so pretty. Jaskier wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke. It didn't take long for him to be rock hard again. It seems his age was no match for Vesemir in heat. "Would you like to ride my cock, omega?"

Vesemir's eyes had that dark, possessive glint to them again, and he grinned wickedly before tackling the alpha to the bed and rubbing his body and his scent all over the alpha. "Open me up with that silver tongue of yours, alpha, eat me out!"

The omega practically sat on the alpha's face, and Jaskier wasted no time licked the outside of his hole, grabbing onto the omega's hips to ground himself. Vesemir's ass smelled terrific. His taste was sweet and floral undertones. He thrust his tongue inside and drank down all that incredible slick. Vesemir ground himself down on Jaskier's tongue. "My sweet alpha, you obey so well," the omega sighed.

The alpha growled as he tried to get his tongue deeper into the omega. "You are enjoying this," the omega purred, "I knew you would."

Jaskier did not try to respond; he just focused on the beautiful ass in front of him. He lost track of time. He was lost in the last smell and the omega's whimpers and moans of pleasure. Suddenly the omega pulled away from him and crawled down to his cock, took a firm hold of the knot, and slid down nice and slow. "By Aine, I have always wanted to ride an alpha," the omega purred.

"You will have to settle with me," Jaskier joked, and that earned an angry growl from the omega, Vesemir pinched both his nipples hard, and Jaskier yelped.

"That's what you get for being stupid," Vesemir said in his stern swordmaster-teacher voice.

"Sorry, omega," Jaskier apologized, and instead of responding, the omega just slid the rest of the way down the alpha's cock. They stayed like that a moment, both just enjoying the feeling of being so intimately connected. 

"You feel amazing," Jaskier moaned.

"You like this old omega ass," Vesemir purred.

"Everything about it," Jaskier agreed eagerly and thrust up slightly, getting even deeper. Vesemir threw his head back and cried out, grinding himself down on the alpha's cock. "So eager for it," Vesemir said. "So greedy for my ass."

"Yes," the alpha whimpered, "so good. Best I ever had."

Vesemir grinned again as he started to move up the alpha's cock before slamming back down. Slow going up and slamming back down hard and deep. Over and over again. Jaskier reached down and grabbed the omega's cock and started stroking it. 

"Cum all over me, omega," the alpha begged, and the omega just purred and started to pick up the pace a bit, starting to bounce on the alpha's cock. Jaskier's knot started to inflate just a little, and it slipped inside of Vesemir, and the omega just stopped. Jaskier's blood froze in his veins if he upset the omega….

Vesemir rocked himself on the knot experimentally. He looked conflicted, so Jaskier carefully half sat up and covered the omega's face with butterfly kisses. "It's ok," the alpha said, "you don't need to do anything you don't want."

"I want," Vesemir growled, "I want very much. Just. Nervous."

"No rush, we don't have to do it today or even during this heat. We can do it later; maybe it would be better back at home on our own worg pelt…"

Vesemir tightened hard around Jaskier's cock and knot, and the alpha hissed. "Don't tease about courting gifts!" Vesemir growled darkly.

"Never," Jaskier kissed him, but Vesemir was not responsive. He didn't believe him. It hurt, but Jaskier couldn't blame him. "Let me prove it?"

The omega's eyes narrowed, but he rolled his hips, keeping the knot inside of him. "How?"

Jaskier tilted his head to the side, baring his throat. This had the potential to blow up in his face, but he had to offer this to Vesemir. "Bite me. Mark me as yours."

Alpha's never wore any mark of their omega. Marks equaled ownership, total devotion, and omegas never owned an alpha. Alpha's were free to bed and mark as many omegas as they could afford. 

Vesemir looked half ready to murder Jaskier, and he knew he had made a mistake. He was about to pull back when Vesemir dove down and marked him, biting him just hard enough to bruise badly but not leave a permanent mark. Vesemir sucked on the bite as he started to ride him again and pulled back to eye up the mark. 

Jaskier knew Vesemir was about to make a big mistake and try to take his knot. He couldn't let him. "Let's wait," Jaskier begged, "our first knot should be on our pelt in front of the fireplace in the main hall."

"You want the pups to see us knotted?" Vesemir growled.

"Yes," Jaskier said, "let them see you milk my knot so good, making me your alpha bitch."

"You are many things," Vesemir said, "never my or anyone's bitch. Breeding Alpha, maybe."

Ok, Jaskier had no idea what the hell that was, but his alpha responded very favorably to that concept. Any sentence that involved breeding and Vesemir was terrific. "I love you so much, Mir," Jaskier said as he wrapped his hand around Vesemir's cock and stroked it.

Vesemir sighed and leaned down to suck in the mark as he rode Jaskier's cock again, "I won't take your knot," he promised, "let me enjoy the pre knot, yes?"

"Yes," Jaskier agreed as Vesemir sunk back down and his cock as he slightly inflated knot slipped back into that hot, wet ass. Jaskier's hips rolled to get it as deep inside as he could, and the omega purred. 

Later as Vesemir was massaging his cum into Jaskier's stomach and chest, he said quietly, "So. Worg Pelt."

"Yes, this one is very nice. I don't have a lot of experience with pelts, though. Do you have a preference?"

"Worg is good. Thick fur. Soft. Good for keeping warm in the cold winter months. Pelt is durable."

"I know I am not much of a hunter…"

"You are not killing the worg by yourself! Worgs rip humans to shreds."

"... could we make it a courting event?"

"Courting event?"

"It's a tradition in the countryside. Courting gifts are expensive, so the couple either searches for the resources to make the item or make it together. Maybe we could hunt the worgs together, and you can teach me how to prepare a pelt?"

"Worgs? As in more than one?"

"Yes, one for the nest and one for in front of the fireplace."

"Which fireplace? In the main hall or the bedroom?"

"Your…"

"We will need three then to get one for the main hall as well," Vesemir sighed, "maybe four depending on the size. I want plenty of room to stretch out."

"Whatever you want, omega," Jaskier said, and Vesemir smiled before sucking his mark again, "I want a permanent mating mark, Mir."

Vesemir bit down again, just hard enough to make Jaskier moan. Vesemir gently opened the alpha's thighs and reached down to massage the opening of his ass. "Yes," the alpha purred, "fuck me, omega. There is lube in the bedside table."

Vesemir ignored the alpha's command and just massaged the outside of his ass while sucking and worrying the mark with his teeth. 

He pulled back and seemed much more pleased with how the mark looked. He sat up and started to fix the nest, grabbing the bottle of unscented oil Jaskier had used to massage his back yesterday. He makes sure it was sealed and then hides in the wall of the nest to warm it. He sat up and patted his lap, "Come here, alpha, I want you to suck my nipples again. It. Helps."

Jaskier did not need to be asked twice. It took them a minute to get comfortable; Jaskier's hips were off his lap but propped up on a few pillows. Vesemir's hand was between his legs again, and they both shifted until they got into a decently comfortable position where Vesemir could finger Jaskier open while he suckled. 

And did Jaskier ever suckle.

Vesemir allowed himself all the time he needed just to enjoy the sensation while trying not to criticize himself for wanting it. When he was ready, he opened the bottle, generously coated a finger, and pressed just the tip inside that tight, hot ass. Vesemir wondered if anyone had fucked the alpha before or if this would be his first time. He felt virgin tight, so at the very least, it had been a while.

Something deep within Vesemir purred. "Have you taken a cock before, alpha?"

Jaskier nodded then pulled back long enough to say, "I experimented with a rather liberal omega friend at university, so twenty-five years? Be gentle with me, Mir?"

There was a heat deep within Vesemir's stomach at the alpha's gentle admission. Of course, he would be gentle with his alpha. His sweet, excellent alpha wanted to go on courting events and present him with luxurious courting gifts. "Be very gentle," Vesemir promised and kissed Jaskier on the top of the head as he carefully rocked his finger in deeper, taking his time. There was no rush. 

Jaskier opened up for him beautifully. The angle was awkward but could work two fingers inside Jaskier by being slow and careful, scissoring him open. He was just so tight and hot; he couldn't believe he would get the opportunity to not only ride his alpha's cock but also to fuck him. What a very special alpha. High Alpha Kryspyn told Vesemir that Cyran was not the alpha for him, he had tried to warn Vesemir from accepting him, but Vesemir had no other prospects because of his appearance and demeanor. An unattached omega that passed the trials was an omega with a target on their back.

But now Vesemir understood what Kryspyn meant by compatibility. His and Jaskier's jagged edges just seemed to fit together perfectly. He had wanted to slaughter the omega that Jaskier was saving up the money to buy the courting gift, the omega that was daring to take the alpha from them, from him, and Vesemir had to laugh that the omega he was so jealous of was himself.

No one was going to take his Breeding Alpha away from him. Breeding Alpha's sole purpose was to comfort all that came to them as well as to fuck and knot omegas, to keep their wombs full and happy. They had them at the Griffin, Raven, and Bear Schools, where the Witchers were never supposed to mate but stay independent and single. Breeding Alphas were specially trained, kind, and giving. Jaskier was born to be a Breeding Alpha.

His Breeding Alpha.

"Present for me," Vesemir growled as he carefully removed his fingers, his voice dark and possessive again, "I will continue to open you up."

Jaskier pulled back from the nipple and sighed, "Yes, omega."

Jaskier was stiff from the position, so Vesemir gently helped him get into position and growled happily as his stretched, slick asshole was put on display for him. He still had a lot of stretching to do to take his thick omega cock, but it would be worth it. Vesemir gave his fingers another coating of oil and then slid two fingers back inside his alpha and felt around for his prostate. He had fucked before. He had been a heat partner for the other omega wolves after the siege of Kaer Morhen. He just never had fucked an alpha before.

He knew he found it when Jaskier gave a high pitched whine and rocked back on him. "That's it," Vesemir growled, "think how much better it will feel when it is my thick tip pressing against your prostate."

"Please, Mir," Jaskier begged, "Oh god, please!"

"Begging already? Pathetic," Vesemir gently slapped his left asscheek as he slid in a third finger without too much resistance. Maybe he had been able to stretch the alpha better than he initially thought. 

"I am sorry, omega."

"It's an alpha's nature to be a greedy, pathetic mess."

"But I am your greedy, pathetic mess."

"Yes. You are, and don't you ever forget it," Vesemir warned and pressed against his prostate again. The need to claim, fill his alpha with cum, and mark him as his was nearly overwhelming. Had this become his omega nature? This dark, possessive thing inside of him?

"I love you," Jaskier said.

"I love you too," Vesemir growled as he scissored all three fingers carefully, making sure there was enough slick to keep it comfortable. He wanted to own him, mind, body, and soul but never, ever hurt him.

Only when Vesemir deemed him stretched enough did he slick up his hard, aching cock and carefully rock it inside of him. Putting just enough pressure to put a few millimeters in every press inward. It was a painfully slow process, but Jaskier melted into it. There was never any hint of pain or resistance, and Jaskier just smelled of blissed-out alpha.

The wait was worth it.

At long last, he was balls deep inside his alpha, and Vesemir howled in pleasure. This alpha barred his mark, had Vesemir's cock deep inside his ass: Jaskier was his! Finally. Vesemir took hold of Jaskier's hips and just rested a moment, enjoying the feel of that hot, wet tight ass around his cock. It felt different than any of the omega's he had fucked; it was hotter and so fucking tight. "Jas, you ok, puppy?" Vesemir purred.

"Yes," Jaskier said, "feels so good. Just been a while."

"I know. Push back against me, like you are trying to push my cock out if it gets too much. Trust me; it helps."

"I hate the fact you know that," Jaskier whimpered, "I hate the fact someone has hurt you, and I cannot avenge you."

Vesemir was annoyed that Jaskier thought he needed to be 'avenged' but that darkness inside him stilled and purred. Instead of responding, he just started to move, making sure to hold Jaskier's hip very still so that he was in control of the speed and depth. He kept the pace nice and slow, grinding his tip against the alpha's very sensitive prostate with every pull out.

"Deeper," Jaskier moaned, "please, omega, I need it deeper."

Vesemir almost growled that Jaskier should be happy with whatever he was given but seemed to have lost the ability to speak; the darkness rises in him instead of being possessive. Was it almost… playful? He fucked Jaskier as deep as he could go and soaked up all the little moans and whines Jaskier gave him. Then when he pulled back, he stopped halfway out and then thrust as hard as he could back inside, and Jaskier cried out, "Yes! Please. Mir. Omega. Breed me!"

Vesemir's eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he submitted to the desires of his alpha and fucked him hard and deep, breeding him. Whereas Vesemir was non-verbal, Jaskier couldn't shut up, begging Vesemir to paint his insides with his cum, to fuck him like he wanted to knock him up, and other such sentiments.

Usually, Vesemir hated this type of dirty talk, but fuck, if the idea of Jaskier well fucked and full of his cum turned him on even more. He wasn't able to last long though, the downside to sensitive omega cocks was their ability to cum quickly, and he emptied his balls deep inside the alpha with only seven or so deep, breeding thrusts. The alpha had not cum yet, so Vesemir turned him over roughly and swallowed his cock to the root without warning and sucked hard, slipping a finger back inside of Jaskier and massaged his prostate. It did not take long for Jaskier to cum and knot his mouth.

Something was soothing about taking Jaskier's knot orally. It blissed Vesemir out even better than a good orgasm did. His brain was pleasantly empty, even pleasure sensor enhanced, and Jaskier petting and cooing to him only made it more special. His knot wasn't painfully huge, but it was not small. It felt perfect.

"Oh, Mir, you didn't have to do that," Jaskier sighed, "I was happy to see you take your pleasure."

The alpha didn't understand how pleasurable this was, and that was ok. Jaskier was very teachable, and he would teach his alpha how much he needed this. Needed to get their own worg pelt, a black one though or maybe a red. If they traveled only a little out of their way, they could find packs of red worgs in Caister Forest, and a red worg pelt would look perfect in front of the fireplace in the main hall.

Vesemir purred at the idea, and Jaskier gasped at the vibrations on his cock and knot, "Oh fuck, Mir."

They fucked for the next two days; this was the most prolonged heat Vesemir had since his first heat. Jaskier gave Vesemir anything he asked for and even asked Vesemir to fuck him twice more. Vesemir would never dream of asking an alpha to bottom for him, but Jaskier was very willing. 

Jaskier woke up on the fourth day of Vesemir's heat and knew something was wrong. The omega was out of bed, dressed, and eating by himself. The sweets were left untouched. His body language was closed off, and did not even bother to look at Jaskier, much less acknowledge his presence. The window was open, and the room was being aired out. 

It was as if the past three days had never happened.

Jaskier felt a painful tightening in his chest, and his stomach dropped. All their plans for Courting Events were nothing but heat-induced mania. Vesemir looked very uncomfortable.

"Are you hurt?" Jaskier asked.

Vesemir just made a negative noise but did not look at Jaskier. "Are you angry with me?" he asked.

Vesemir just made another negative noise as he nippled on a finger sandwich. "Are…"

"Stop. Asking. Me. Questions," Vesemir barked before turning to Jaskier, snarling, and Jaskier recoiled, "You were a decent heat partner. Heats done now. What do you want? An engraved thank you note!"

And Jaskier's fragile heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.


	4. Chapter Four - Jaskier’s Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesemir goes through omega drop and it doesn't go well. Jaskier has no idea what is going on but he will do whatever he can to help Vesemir. It's time for the talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vesemir is going through a bad omega drop, so implied abuse warning here. Now, ideally, there would have been a conversation about this and preparation for such an occurrence. Still, Jaskier had never heard of or experienced an omega drop, so he has no idea such a thing exists. Vesemir has them regularly (trauma and side effect of putting his heat off for a decade) but did not think of telling Jaskier any of this because of pre-heat and heat fog. They will have a conversation about this. It will be ok. 
> 
> Aine is the Goddess of Love and Fertility - also the Patron Goddess of Omegas.
> 
> Also, Osioł is Polish for donkey.

Jaskier was a combination of devastated and totally numb; he was in shock, although he wouldn't realize that until later. He got out of the nest quickly, not caring if he ruined it because fuck this. He did not look at Vesemir; he ignored the food and instead grabbed one of the old pitchers of water, his clothes, and went behind the privacy curtain to wipe himself off and get dressed. He wanted to get out of there. Now.

He was sore, exhausted, and his balls ached like a sonovabitch from keeping Vesemir satisfied. He just wanted to go back to his room at The Loud Note, order up a bath and get some fucking real sleep. "The room is paid through until tomorrow morning," Jaskier said, "they are supposed to bring a bath after dinner. No refunds, so you might as well use it."

"You can use it," Vesemir said quietly.

"No," Jaskier snapped, "use it; don't use it. I don't care."

With that, Jaskier grabbed his stuff and left. He let the front desk know the omega was still there when he handed over his key; Vesemir had his own key. They agreed to look after him. Jaskier was hurt, not a complete asshole.

He had never been in this part of the city before, and it took him over an hour to make it back to the Loud Note. He got turned around twice. He still had his key and had paid through the week, so his room and stuff were still there. He ordered up a proper bath, something the place did well (supposedly the owner had a very sensitive nose), and went to his room.

Jaskier didn't cry. He physically could not, even though he knew it would make him feel better. He was just numb. Vesemir had always been a bit reserved, kept him at arm's length but to treat him like this was unexpected. At least the omega did him the favor of not permanently marking him. He would need to stop by a healer and find a salve to lessen bruising. He wanted the mark gone.

And he would need to come up with a story of why he would not go to Kaer Morhen this year. Then again, he usually had to beg, whine, and pout before the invitation was offered. If he never mentioned it or subtly hinted about the omega he is supposed to be courting; then maybe he could get out of the conversation. He didn't want to have to tell Geralt he spent his heat with Vesemir because that is like admitting he fucked his father, and wouldn't that just be awkward?

Maybe it was time to stop this Witcher nonsense and settle down. Get a teaching job at Oxenfurt or Carson and maybe find an omega companion (platonic or romantic) to make a home with. If he stayed with Witchers, he risked the chance of seeing Vesemir again, and he wasn't sure he could handle that for the foreseeable future.

There was a knock at his door, and his stupid heart thought maybe it was Vesemir to apologize. He kicked himself. It wasn't. It was the kitchen maid with the bath.

Raw panic. Vesemir woke suddenly, his chest pounding and covered in a cold sweat. The scent. Alpha. Had to get rid of it. He had gotten up, opened the windows to air out the room, and had washed every trace of the heat off his body. He washed three times to be extra sure. He dressed and forced himself to eat - cannot fight off an alpha on an empty stomach.

God knows he had tried before. He couldn't understand why the alpha left him food and water so readily. Maybe he was cocky?

 _This is Jaskier…_ a distant voice called to him from beyond the fog of panic. __This is not Cyran. He won't hurt you. He loves you._ V_esemir could barely hear the voice, although it strangely sounded like Kryspyn for some odd reason, and had no reason to trust it. When the alpha woke up, Vesemir had prepared for battle, but the alpha seemed confused, his feelings easily hurt, and he left. Vesemir did not understand. He did not try to choke him once.

Only when the alpha left did Vesemir feel safe, like he could breathe again. The panic slowly receded. Vesemir emptied his stomach contents in the chamber pot and shook for about thirty minutes as his mind cleared. He was safe. Everything was going to be fine.

Then Vesemir jolted, feeling the pieces of himself snap back together now that the panic had faded. He jumped up, looked around the room, and realized that Jaskier was gone. His scent was gone. Oh. My. God. What happened? What did he do? Oh, fuck balls. Panic. Omega drop. Dropping. Alpha?

WHERE WAS HIS ALPHA!?!?!

Vesemir took deep breaths and forced himself to calm down. He could fix this. Whatever he did, he could fix it. Where was Jaskier? He said where he had a room.

Lute.

Music.

Volume.

The Loud Note! Got it.

Oh god, that shithole had bed bugs. Vesemir hated bed bugs since Cyran made him sleep in a room infested with bed bugs for a week as punishment. It would have gone on longer if Kryspyn had not intervened. He could do this. He had to decide what is worse, bed bugs, or losing Jaskier.

Losing Jaskier, hands down.

All he had to do was kidnap him when he was sleeping, scent him down hard to make sure he didn't wake up, bring him back here, and everything would be ok.

But it would be wrong.

It took Vesemir a good hour to focus, formulate a plan, and to work the soreness out of his muscles. He went down to the front desk and turned in his key. It had taken every bit of Vesemir's willpower not just to steal that damn worg pelt off the bed, but there was no way he could sneak it out without being seen. Jaskier would disapprove anyway, and it was an ugly grey color. Yes, definitely black or red for Kaer Morhen.

It was dusk when Vesemir ventured out. He kept his scent suppressed to pass for an older alpha and headed toward The Loud Note. He could feel the bed bugs on his skin and felt nauseous. He thought about the pelt, the honey, and the gentle warmth of his alpha and knew he could do it. Vesemir found himself standing before the Loud Note before he knew it and went inside; he kept his cloak low enough to hide his eyes but not too low as to draw suspicion. He slipped upstairs without anyone really noticing him. He closely carefully focused his senses. He heard about three different couples fucking, and one of the omegas was faking it. He knew that feeling well.

He could hear a single heartbeat and walked toward the door, sniffing the air gently. He could barely make out Jaskier's scent; it was so subdued - something he was not used to from the alpha. His scent was light, cheery, and flooded the room with happiness. Within a week, all of Kaer Morhen was infused with the scent, and only then could Vesemir relax.

Taking out his lock picks, he had the door open in a matter of seconds, and he slipped inside. The street lamps brought some light in here, but it was mostly the most haunting shadows. Jaskier lit nearly every single candle in a room. If Vesemir could not hear his heartbeat, he would have sworn he was not in here at all. "I am not finished yet," Jaskier said, his voice neutral.

The alpha was in the bath, in the dark, even though Vesemir could make out candles in the room (probably most Jaskier bought himself). 'Use your words,' Vesemir gave himself a small pep talk.

"Alpha?"

Jaskier looked up and stared at Vesemir and then growled, "What are you…?"

"Help," Vesemir whined, "Drop. Bad."

"Drop? What are you talking about?"

Vesemir dropped to his knees, shaking violently, his stomach turned. He could see the entire room just covered in bed bugs coming to eat him alive. He threw up some bile. He felt the fog of panic settle over him again; he nearly fell into the abyss until firm, albeit wet arms wrapped around him and his nose pressed against the alpha's neck. Happiness and sunlight. There it was, leading him back to sanity. "Alpha?"

“I am here, Vesemir,” Jaskier said.

"Don't let them get me."

"What?"

"Bed bugs."

"Bed bugs?" Jaskier asked.

"He made me sleep in a room infested for a week. I was bad."

"Cyran?"

Vesemir just nodded. "That fucker is damn lucky he is dead, or I would rip him to pieces," Jaskier snarled, but Vesemir whimpered pitifully, and Jaskier cooed to him, "It's ok. No bed bugs here. I swear on my life, omega… I mean Vesemir…"

"Omega, call me omega, please," Vesemir whimpered again.

"Oh, omega, it's going to be ok. I am here; we are safe," Alpha promised even as Vesemir threw up again, "Please Aine, I beg you, Witcher or not, Vesemir is one of yours, and you are damn lucky to have him. I don't know what is going on, what this drop is, and I don't know what to do. Please help me. Please."

Jaskier was able to strip Vesemir of his armor and boots before getting him on the bed. He was shivering and wrapped the omega in all the blankets he had, making a pathetic attempt at a nest. He even grabbed the blankets from his pack to add a little more softness to the thin straw mattress. It was moments like this where Jaskier wished he had stronger alpha instincts. Maybe then he would know what to do. He threw on his pants, grabbed what passed for the chamberpot in this place, and kept it by the bed in case Vesemir needed to vomit again.

Jaskier grabbed the waterskin and carefully got Vesemir to drink. All he had were dried rations and a little bit of dried fruit. He cut what he had into tiny pieces. "May I enter, omega?"

"Alpha," Vesemir said, his eyes pleaded, so he took that as a 'yes.'

Jaskier carefully entered the nest, hypersensitive to Vesemir's distress, and his presence seemed to calm him. Vesemir snuggled against Jaskier's side, and the alpha just held him, petting his hair as he fed him two pieces of dried apple. He kept the supplies nearby just in case. Jaskier then sang to the omega songs he knew the omega liked - some he wrote and some he did not. It was well past midnight when he ran out of songs to sing.

"Alpha?"

"Yes, Omega.

"Can you still love me? After all this."

"There is nothing you can do to make me not love you, Omega," Jaskier swore and placed a gentle kiss on Vesemir's forehead.

"I want it. All our plans. Need it."

"I will give you whatever you need."

"I know, such a good alpha," Vesemir snuggled against him harder, and then suddenly, he was pinned to the bed while the omega ripped his pants off and nuzzled his limp, exhausted cock. He whined as he cuddled it, and it stayed soft.

"Omega, what are you doing?" Jaskier asked, trying to keep his voice calm and even.

"Need it. Need knot. Nothing soothes me as much as your knot in my mouth," Vesemir growled.

"Sweetheart, I don't know if I can get it up for you again," Jaskier had no idea what to do. He did know that oral knotting seemed to make Vesemir totally blissed out but was that proper to do right now. Jaskier took deep breathes through his nose to keep from panicking. Vesemir would never hurt him; everything would be ok.

"Omega, let me go, and I will see what I can do, ok?"

Vesemir practically leaped off him in horror, "Alpha. Oh god. No."

"Shhhh," Jaskier reached for the omega and pulled him close, "It's ok. You are a good omega. A perfect omega. My perfect omega. I will give you the world if you want it; you just need to let me, ok?"

"Yes, Alpha."

They stayed cuddling for good three-quarters of an hour while Vesemir calmed down and relaxed into the alpha's gentle embrace. Finally, Vesemir sighed, "My alpha."

"I am all yours. Are you ready to take your comfort? Just be gentle with me, ok?"

"Of course, my alpha. My love."

"I love you so much, Mir."

The omega, encouraged by both the nickname and the declaration of love, slowly moved the alpha to where he was sitting, his back against the wall (there was no headboard) and spread his legs so he could lay between them and carefully took the limp cock in his mouth and sucked on it. The omega was so careful not to hurt his alpha, even as he took more and more of the cock into his mouth, and it became half hard. He finally reached his knot and sucked on it. It inflated slightly. It wasn't enough, Jaskier knew, but he couldn't get fully hard again. He knew a nearby sex store that sold knotting toys, he could be gone and back in ten minutes, but he knew leaving Vesemir was a terrible idea, so he had to make do with what he had. He wrapped the blankets around Vesemir and petted the omega's hair lovingly. "Did I ever tell you the story about Chilbert and Clotraine?"

He then proceeded to recount a sappy love story full of knights, chivalry, and adventure. He left out all the naughty bits, though. When he ran out of the story, he started making shit up. They took regular breaks, though, to give Vesemir some water and get a few more bites of food into him before he went back to sucking his half-inflated knot.

God knows what time in the morning when Vesemir pulled off Jaskier's cock without being prompted and laid his head against Jaskier's thigh. "Where are we? This isn't the Needy Night."

"No, omega, it isn't."

Vesemir sighed, "I dropped on you, didn't I?"

"I believe so. I didn't know what to do…"

"I am ok. It's not good yet, but you did well. If I hurt you… I didn't mean it."

"You didn't hurt me," Jaskier lied.

Vesemir looked up at him and smiled sadly, "Jaskier, you are too sweet to me."

Jaskier knew that Vesemir was aware he was lying, and they would probably have a very awkward talk about it later, but right now, Vesemir needed more care. "Omega, please tell me what you need," Jaskier pleaded quietly as he offered Vesemir the waterskin and some of the cut-up dried rations.

Vesemir accepted the water and the food, but Jaskier still had to feed him. The poor omega looked as if his body weighed a thousand pounds per cell; he had to be exhausted. Vesemir laid his head back down on Jaskier's thigh and closed his eyes. "You are giving me everything I need," he said, "it just takes time."

Jaskier ran his fingers through Vesemir's hair, and the omega quietly purred, "I am not going anywhere. Take all the time you need, my love."

It was mid-morning before Vesemir was able to get up and move around. Jaskier knew he was exhausted but also knew better than to try to call the proud omega out on it. Instead, he went downstairs, ordered Vesemir a bath, and got some leftover breakfast. It was lukewarm oatmeal, but it was better than more rations. They ate first in silence, then the bath came. Jaskier offered to leave the room to give Vesemir some privacy. Jaskier had gone to Kaer Morhen all the years, he had shared the large hot spring with the other wolves, but Vesemir always bathed in private.

Vesemir gave him the 'you are an idiot' look and had the alpha bathe him. Jaskier ate it up! He loved to touch, both giving and receiving, and knew the difference between sexual and non-sexual touch. This bath was all about comforting the omega and letting him know how much he was loved.

After the bath was over and the kitchen maid cleaned everything up, Vesemir got dressed (no armor, though) and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tell me what happened. How did we get here? And don't try to spare my feelings. Tell me the truth, Alpha."

"I will. I just need you to tell me what an omega drop is, what I should expect, and what you need from me."

"You first."

Of course, Vesemir wants him to go first. Jaskier sighed quietly, "Fine. I woke up after your heat was over; you were dressed and having breakfast. You were airing the room out. I asked you questions; you looked ready to take my head from my shoulders. You yelled at me; I closed down, wiped off, dressed, and left. A few hours later, you showed up here telling me about how you had a bad drop and worried bed bugs were going to get you - you threw up twice."

"Fuck," Vesemir growled quietly.

"I already checked the room, and there aren't any. I swear. I would never let you stay anyway that was so unsanitary."

Vesemir learned over and rested his head against the emotionally and physically exhausted alpha, "I know. You did very well, Alpha."

"Then I got you out of your armor and boots, and made the best nest I could from the blankets I had, got a little food and water into you and cuddled you."

"Before I swallowed your cock whole and sucked on your knot?" Jaskier nodded. "That had to be uncomfortable for you, Jaskier."

"No, you were gentle. I felt bad because I know you needed a full knot, and I just couldn't do it," Jaskier pulled away and looked down, shame coloring his scent. "If only I were younger…"

"Nonsense," Vesemir hooked his finger around Jaskier's chin and raised it to make the alpha look him in the eyes, "your virility put the young alphas to shame. I wanted for Nothing during my heat, and you took excellent care of me during my omega drop."

"I never heard of an omega drop before," there were tears in Jaskier's eyes, "I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless, so afraid I could make it worse for you."

Vesemir kissed Jaskier gently, "I have them after every heat. It started the last two years with Cyran. Our relationship was not… good. I haven't been with an alpha since; I have no idea why I thought an alpha heat whore would be a good idea."

"How long was it since your last heat?"

"Just over a decade. I don't like them. I don't like not being in control."

"You are in control," Jaskier said, "the entire time."

"With you, maybe but with others… I shared my heats with the pups and helped them through theirs. We shy away from alphas… until you."

"I am not much of a threat to Witchers," Jaskier admitted.

"You are the fiercest guardian of our hearts," Vesemir said oh so quietly that Jaskier could barely hear him.

"What can I do to ease the drop or take care of you while you drop?"

"Do not take what I say personally. I assume you want to hurt me, most likely. My heats normally happen in winter so that the pups can take care of me until the panic stops and you can come back in. I used to have a knotting toy, and that helped, but it broke."

"Good thing we are in Northwich then," Jaskier said, "the best red light district of the region - we will stop and pick you up a new toy. Whatever you want, omega."

"Jaskier…"

"No, Mir, you will not go without. Period. No arguments." This was the first time he used alpha authority.

Vesemir just blinked twice again and slowly smiled, "Yes, Alpha."

"Thank you."

Six hours later - they were walking down Hedone Avenue - that wasn't the street's name but earned the nickname because this is where all the illegal sex shops and clubs were. Technically illegal, it made the city so much money in both sales and tourism that the Mayor and the guards gleefully looked the other way.

Hedone is the goddess of pleasure and all types of kinky sex. Anything you could want could be found along this street. Vesemir looked very nervous, so Jaskier took his hand and held it, "This is all for you, Mir," he said, just quiet enough for only the Witcher to hear, "and your pleasure. You answer to no one, not even me."

Vesemir whimpered and squeezed Jaskier's hand. "You look so exquisite with a knot in your mouth, so blissed out and happy. I want you to pick out the perfect knot for you. I want you to be happy and satisfied."

The omega yanked Jaskier into an alley, cradled his face in his hands before kissing him. Both omega and alpha were physically and emotionally exhausted, so the kiss was more subdued, but the passion for each other was still there. Vesemir used his size and blocked them from curious or peeping eyes as they just kissed for a few moments before going back out on the street, Vesemir still holding on to Jaskier's hand. They went into a few stores, but Jaskier was not happy with Vesemir's selections. He knew the omega was trying to pick cheaper items, and he was not satisfied with their quality. He ended up dragging Vesemir into one of the higher-end establishments. The prices almost gave the omega a heart attack, but Jaskier would not budge. To be honest, these toys were a lot nicer and even had some crystal knotting toys. Easier to clean but not as fragile as glass.

A light green one caught his eye, and it was beautifully carved with such detail! It wasn't a huge toy, the shaft not as long as Jaskier but about the same thickness, and the knot was delicious looking. Again not as big as Jaskier's, but it would still be enjoyable. He lost himself in studying the toy; Vesemir didn't even realize he was purring until he heard his alpha growling. Vesemir snapped back into reality and noticed two omegas eyeing him up; they must have thought he the alpha and Jaskier the omega. Jaskier's growl and showing just a hint of teeth was quick to scare them off.

Usually, possessive behavior annoyed Vesemir, but in Jaskier, it was sweet. "I don't like anyone eyeing you up like a piece of meat," he growled.

Vesemir shook his head but did not reply. He sighed as he studied the toy a bit more, but the cost was expensive. "Get it," Jaskier said, "and then let's leave the city. Find somewhere quiet to try it out."

Vesemir blushed, "Jaskier, it's too expen…."

Jaskier took it out of his hands and flagged down the clerk. "Jaskier," Vesemir growled.

"As your alpha, it is my prerogative to spoil you, and spoil you I shall! I have twenty years to make up for."

"You are a pain in my ass," Vesemir snorted.

"I love you too, Mir," Jaskier paid for the toy, and he was running dangerously low on money, but that was ok. Vesemir had everything he needed, and when they went out on the road, he could make some more money playing at the random taverns. He put the toy securely in Vesemir's bag because it was Vesemir's and not his. Symbolic gestures were important to Witchers.

They headed out of the city. They stopped by a stable to pick up Vesemir's donkey. Except it wasn't a donkey. Vesemir had a soft spot for donkeys since one saved his life against a coven of harpies. This was an older horse - once a proud warhorse but was old and should be retired in some beautiful pasture somewhere. "Vesemir, where is Osioł?"

"He was old. I found him a nice farm to retire on," Vesemir said, "he deserved it. This is Stranger, his former master died in battle, and the family blamed the horse. I convinced them to sell an evil old Witcher the horse to live out a life of torment. His glory years are behind him, but he still has fight left."

"I hate humans," Jaskier sighed, "can I approach him?"

"Sure," Vesemir said, and Jaskier reached out slowly; Stranger did not react, but he did not look amused as the bard stroked his nose.

"We need apples and a good horse brush."

"Haven't you spent enough money?"

"On you? Maybe. On Stranger. Nope."

"Alphas," Vesemir groaned.

A half dozen apples, a decent bag of oats, and a nice horse brush, Jaskier was broke. He refused to let Vesemir help him with the cost. He even let Stranger help him pick out the kind of apples. Vesemir thought his alpha was the ridiculous human on the planet, and he loved him for it. No one would want to spoil an old warhorse as the bard did.

No one would want to spoil an old Witcher omega either.

They found themselves on the road and heading to Ely, Jaskier was supposed to meet up with Geralt, and he didn't want him to worry. Geralt got a nervous tick when Jaskier wasn't where he was supposed to be. Then again, Vesemir knew that Geralt was head-over-heels for Jaskier, even though he would never admit it - even to himself. It would be a two-day ride, Jaskier could have ridden on Stranger, but neither seemed in a hurry to get to their destination. They stopped an hour before nightfall and made camp. Jaskier took care of Stranger then gathered firewood while Vesemir hunted and cooked. Their bedrolls were right next to each other.

After dinner was finished and cleaned up, they relaxed around the roaring fire, Jaskier nuzzling Vesemir's throat while rubbing his womb. "Do you," Vesemir stopped and took a breath, "Do you want to try out the new toy tonight?"

"Only if you do," Jaskier said.

Vesemir took it out of his bag and cleaned it carefully before handing it to the alpha. "Where do you want it?"

Vesemir took a moment to weigh his options and said, "I should get used to oral…"

"Is that what you want? Not what you think you should do."

Vesemir sighed. He was frustrated… he wasn't used to knowing what he wanted. "I don't know," he snapped at Jaskier.

"Omega, it's ok."

"Alpha, I need you to decide. I. Can't."

They decided to wait. They were both exhausted, and Jaskier did not want Vesemir to anything he would regret. They put the toy away and, much to Jaskier's surprise, shared a bedroll. Vesemir was a large man. His bedroll was large to accommodate his massive chest and shoulders, plenty of room for a bard to share and curl up on top of the omega. Jaskier was worried; he feared with Vesemir's history that having an alpha on top of him would eventually cause him distress and slept very lightly, his ear over Vesemir's heart, but Vesemir slept peacefully throughout the night. No sign of distress.

Vesemir only woke about dawn to relieve himself and told Jaskier to go back to sleep. He tried, but it was difficult to sleep without his omega next to him. Just before he was about to give up, Vesemir started to pet him and purr so sweetly. Jaskier was out like a light.

And when he woke up, it was well past noon, his head was in Vesemir's lap, and the omega was petting him while seemingly meditating. He slowly focused his eyes on Jaskier and smiled, "You needed the sleep."

"Sorry, omega," Jaskier was embarrassed. He should be taking care of…

"You took outstanding care of me," Vesemir was a mindreader sometimes, Jaskier could have sworn, "during my heat and the drop. You did not sleep well, and now it's my turn to take care of you. Trust me, and it is no hardship to let you sleep."

"Geralt would disagree with you."

"Then I need to have a talk with the pup or maybe beat some sense into him the old fashioned way," Vesemir growled, and Jaskier stared at him a moment. He turned into a puddle of goo after seeing Vesemir in his authoritative swordmaster guise.

"I love it when you are all protective, dominant, and growly," he sat up and kissed Vesemir softly, "perfect, wonderful omega."

"Only you would say that after everything I have put you through these past few days."

"I love you, Mir."

"I hope you never stop, alpha," Vesemir sighed and returned his kiss. It was an awkward angle, but that did not stop either of them from enjoying it.

"Is it too late to pack up and…"

"We will stay here until tomorrow morning," Vesemir said, "We pull a Geralt and leave at first light. We can be in Ely just before supper."

"And I will still be there a day early."

"And knowing you, you will try to work your cute little butt off to get enough money to buy me honey still. Well, I won't accept it."

"You said my butt was cute."

"It's the least I can do since I have been balls deep in it a few times."

Jaskier giggled, and Vesemir just kissed him again. "We do need to talk," Vesemir sighed, "about the pups. They also believe you are secretly courting an omega and are not happy about it."

"Including Lambert?" Jaskier asked, and Vesemir grunted - a positive response. Geralt does the same thing. Jaskier was totally confused, "I thought Lambert would throw a party to get rid of me."

"Lambert has an allergy to feelings," Vesemir said, "the greater the feels, the more of an asshole he becomes."

That surprisingly made sense to Jaskier. On some level, all Witchers were like that, but none so keenly as Lambert. "How do you feel about all this?"

Vesemir thought for a moment and nodded, "I am happy, but it's complicated. Cyran. And everything with that. And the pups. I know how much they care about you. Yes, even Lambert. And I am their heat partner. I don't know how you feel about that." Vesemir was starting to get agitated, so Jaskier consciously released soothing pheromones to help calm him.

"Nothing has to change unless you want it to… you and the pups. I want only to bring you happiness and not stress."

"You are mine," Vesemir growled, "you are my Breeding Alpha. You love me. You are mine."

"Yes, omega, I am totally and utterly yours."

"Good," Vesemir calmed slowly, taking deep inhales through his nose until he was relaxed again. "Are you ok with me still helping the pups through their heats?"

"Yes, of course," Jaskier said. It would have felt wrong or even cruel to deny Geralt, Eskel, and even Lambert the pleasure of Vesemir's amazing cock. "We can continue as we have been in the winter. I will cook, clean, and take care of you as much as you all will let me."

"What if they want more? Now that you have helped me through my heat."

Jaskier was confused, "I don't understand, Mir."

"It was assumed that you weren't interested in us because of the lack of aggressive sexual behavior we are used to from Wolf School Alphas - that you were our alpha friend only. The wooing and courting you were doing went over our heads. As soon as you said about saving up for the honey… it all clicked into place. You have been very patient with us, Jaskier. I am not sure we deserve it."

"Of course you do. All of you," Jaskier kissed Vesemir again, "you all are gods amongst men. The perfection of Aine, herself. I never could imagine any omega of the wolf school; especially you could be interested in me. You are strong, powerful… you are perfect, Vesemir."

"Alpha," Vesemir sighed, "fuck… you and your words."

"I am a bard after all," Jaskier winked and kissed the omega again, but Vesemir pulled back.

"The pups may want you to help with their heats. They may want you as a Breeding Alpha."

"What is a Breeding Alpha?"

"Wolf school forced omegas to bond with alpha, but not all schools did. Griffins, for example, had alphas whose job was to offer comfort to omegas, keep their wombs full and spoiled both in and out of the heat. The grooming, making us special treats, cuddling, making sure we slept… all these things are Breeding Alpha behaviors."

"Do you want me to have sex with them?" Jaskier asked. This was entering some strange territory, but it felt bizarrely right, although very unnerving.

"Yes… no… I don't know," Vesemir said, "I am fine with you helping out during their heats. Your knot would be a huge comfort to them. I just… don't want to lose you to one of them."

"Vesemir, I can't stop loving you," Jaskier nuzzled his neck, "I am going to court you; we will go on our courting events, and maybe this winter, if you deem me worthy enough, you will mark me permanently as yours. You are always going to be my top priority. I am your womb's humble servant. I will do as you command."

Vesemir tore at Jaskier's shirt just enough to suck on the mark on Jaskier's neck, and the alpha sighed. "Lambert has never taken a knot before," Vesemir growled, "I want to see him take yours, his womb extended from your thick cum. Breed him, alpha, tame him."

That thought should not have turned Jaskier on as much as it did. "Yes, omega," Jaskier agreed, "whatever you want."

"Fuck," Vesemir bit the mark again, "fuck!"

"What do you need, Mir?"

"You. Just you."

They spent the rest of the day cuddling and talking about the best places to hunt worgs. After dinner, Vesemir grabbed the toy again and presented it to Jaskier. He took Jaskier's knot orally while Jaskier fucked the omega with the toy. Jaskier talked to him the entire time, telling him how beautiful his ass looked being filled with the toy, fucking him through the knot and when his knot went down, Vesemir asked for the knot of the toy to be pressed into him. Jaskier did as Vesemir asked but very, very slow until it was finally inside him. Vesemir purred loudly and put the alpha's limp cock back in his mouth, and just held it there while he enjoyed the press of the toy inside him. He floated away in a cloud of bliss, but the alpha was alert for any sign of pain or discomfort.

After about thirty minutes, Jaskier removed the toy and cleaned up the best he could without disturbing Vesemir. He had been through a lot, and he needed special care. This time, Vesemir slept curled on top of Jaskier.

They reached Ely just before supper time; Jaskier went to the inn to get them a room and inquire about work. Vesemir took Stranger to the stables and was surprised to see all his pups standing outside the stables, looking very unhappy. "Vesemir?" Eskel said, dropping his once crossed arms and looking shocked.

"The old wolf did get our message," Lambert said, "Told ya!"

"What message? What's going on?" Vesemir said.

Geralt answered, "Jaskier is courting an omega and is preparing to buy her a very expensive gift. They either live in Ely, or he is buying the gift here. He has been avoiding any attempt to get an answer out of him."

"Normally, he doesn't shut up," Lambert hugged himself tighter.

"We have all tried, Vesemir, and he won't budge," Eskel sighed, "if he gets an omega… he won't…" Eskel couldn't finish the sentence. The grief coming off his pups almost broke Vesemir's heart.

"It's honey. And it's for us," Vesemir said.

"Honey?" Eskel blinked twice, all three of the pups' faces went blank, Lambert just stared stupidly.

"Yep," Vesemir said, "I ran into Jaskier in Northwich, we… talked. Pups, he has been trying to court and woo us for over fifteen years."

"Bull shit," Lambert whispered.

Geralt groaned, and Eskel slapped himself in the forehead - the pieces were snapping into place for them as well. "But the honey was for you," Lambert said, his eyes narrowed, "he has been courting you!"

"He thinks you hate him," Vesemir shrugged, "but if the gifts were totally for me, then would he let you touch them? Would he bathe and comfort all of you if he was only interested in me? Stop being daft; I taught you better than that. Anyway, we shouldn't be talking here. Help me stop Jaskier from working himself to the bone to afford some overpriced honey that is supposed to be the best on the continent? I told him Clover is just fine, but he is an alpha, and if he isn't spoiling us, he feels he is letting us down."

"He was really saving up all that money for honey?" Eskel asked.

"Rose Honey," Vesemir said, "I don't care how good it is. If it costs all the coin he saved up, then it's not worth it."

"That is some very expensive honey," Geralt said.

Jaskier appeared seemingly out of nowhere and looked totally dumbfounded, "What is everyone doing here? I thought I was going to meet Geralt tomorrow? Eskel, is it your back? Lambert, are you hurt?" The alpha was quickly checking over each pup to make sure they were ok, smelling them thoroughly. "Eskel, your back! Lambert, when was the last time you slept? Geralt, you need a bath. You still smell like Yennifer." Jaskier was not happy. Geralt just blushed a light pink.

"They are here to try to figure out the identity of the omega you are courting," Vesemir said.

"What have you told them?" Jaskier asked.

"Just about the honey," the omega smiled softly, "not about you helping me with my heat. Yet."

"Vesemir," Eskel said, "the drop... I mean…"

Vesemir shushed Eskel, "It's fine. You all warned me not to put it off another year. Jaskier found me and asked some pre-heat questions. He took me to the Needy Night Inn. I... did what I normally did after the heat was over, but Jaskier took outstanding care of me. Better than I deserved with how I treated him."

"Bull shit," Jaskier said, "you were and are a perfect omega."

Lambert whimpered like someone had punched him in the balls. Jaskier turned to him, "We are going to order up to four baths, then you are going to eat until you are full before having a nice long rest! No buts! We can continue this discussion later. Eskel, I still have that balm for your back."

"Yes, Alpha," Eskel said quietly.

"I don't understand," Geralt said slowly, and Vesemir pushed Jaskier's shirt out of the way to reveal the mating mark he put on Jaskier's neck. Each of the pups whined.

"Ours," Vesemir growled at them, "our Breeding Alpha. Now do what he says!"

Jaskier herded the pups into the inn, Vesemir following close behind. It was like herding hyperactive puppies, but Jaskier had the patience of a saint. Vesemir would need some of that patience because it would take a miracle to get Jaskier to himself again until after their shared heat at Kaer Morhen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EndNote - there will be an epilogue. You can vote on what you want to see in the end.  
> 1) Lambert takes his first knot.  
> 2) Vesemir take Jaskier's knot for the first time on their worg pelt.  
> 3) Typical day for Jaskier while at Kaer Morhen. A combination of domestic bliss, bathing, and sex.  
> 4) Any combination of the top 3.
> 
> You have until 12/01/2020 at 11:59 PM EST to vote in the comments.


	5. -Epilogue - At Kaer Morhen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Note: Reminder that "puppy" is not part of ageplay or daddy!kink. It is used like humans use baby or babe. 
> 
> Also, this got way more into womb worship than I was expecting, and it over 10k words long. It got away from me.

Vesemir woke up and reached for Jaskier, but the side of his bed was cold. It wasn't even dawn yet, not even a hint of darkness through the bespelled window in his room. The fire had been stoked, and more logs added. Whoever came up with the idea that alphas were lazy had never met their Jaskier; Vesemir expected the former nobleman turned bard to sleep in, but when he had things he wanted to do, he got up early. 

It was fucking annoying because Vesemir wanted to sleep cuddled around the alpha until dawn. Was that too much to ask? Seriously!? 

Vesemir sat up, deciding that he would go down to the kitchen, throw that alpha over his shoulder and carry him back to bed, but he never got to. Jaskier was curled up around Lambert at the foot of the bed; the pup must have had a nightmare. 

Jaskier let him sleep while he tended to Lambert himself. 

Lambert was prone to nightmares, being the sensitive soul that he was on the one hand but the emotionally constipated Witcher on the other. The only emotion Lambert felt comfortable with was anger. Most of his nightmares were about the Wolf School Alphas of his youth and young adulthood. Alphas tormented Lambert as a teenager. It was believed with his talents and skill level that Lambert would present as alpha, so he received alpha training immediately. The Trials could not start until the second gender presented because the brain chemistry and hormones would impact the drugs' dosage.

When Lambert presented as omega he was nearly stoned to death by some of the older alpha trainees. Vesemir had gotten involved. Cyran had taken to mentoring Lambert. Of course, the alpha dropped him like a hot coal when he presented omega, so Vesemir became his mentor. Lambert only knew betrayal and pain from Wolf School Alphas. Lambert was excused by Kryspyn permanently from ever having to take an alpha mate. He spent the last of his political capital on the move - he knew that Cyran and his supporters, three of them were mages, were on the verge of a coup since Cyran could not win the position by challenging him outright. Kryspyn disappeared less than a week later, and no one ever knew what happened to him. 

Cyran led a reign of terror against the omegas as High Alpha and targeted Vesemir and his pups. He announced that Geralt and Eskel were unmateable by their association with Vesemir. It was meant to be an insult, something to drive Vesemir to suicide, but Vesemir could not have been happier. His pups were saved from being tied to brutes and years of mistreatment.

Lambert did not like alphas; he did not trust alphas and tried to pass for Alpha while on the Path. He stayed away from other Witchers, except for Aiden (Omega) and Coen (Breeding Alpha), who cared for and supported Lambert the best they could. Then he met Jaskier… 

And that broke Lambert in the best of ways. He was the total opposite of Wolf School Alphas. He was sweet, loved to cook, and was this never-ending well of love and tenderness. He never demanded submission or sex, he would occasionally ask for stories from the Path, but that was always accompanied by a filling hot meal and decent drink as a bribe. The only one of the pups he got a bit pushy with was Eskel, and that was because of his back. Eskel had been in a fight with a succubus and took four lashes to the back that left terrible burns, and he did not tend to them correctly so they did not heal properly. The scarring was very painful if not tended to regularly, and Eskel was uncomfortable letting anyone except Vesemir see them. Jaskier laid down the law repeatedly with Eskel to let him care for his back and carried at least one extra container of salve just in case. Eskel was forced to endure backrubs daily during the winters in Kaer Morhen.

Vesemir did not feel sorry for Eskel at all.

Neither did Geralt or Lambert.

Not one freaking bit.

Lambert had come a long way since meeting Jaskier all those years ago. The nightmares had decreased slowly over the past fifteen years. In his own Lambert way, he became more open to Jaskier's presence and affections. Vesemir was hoping Lambert would finally be ready to take a knot, but neither Vesemir nor Jaskier would rush him. If Jaskier could knot him and tame him, then Vesemir knew he would have to share his mate with Lambert. 

Who was he kidding? He was going to have to share his mate with all his pups. Once they were knotted and filled with his cock and cum - they would be hooked. Sex with Jaskier was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Jaskier was the most fierce protector of Witcher's hearts and would never, ever do anything to hurt Lambert or any of the other pups. Vesemir winced; he had been mentally calling him 'mate' since they returned to Kaer Morhen. Jaskier had agreed to learn how to be a Breeding Alpha and follow the protocols. Breeding Alphas stayed unmated and had their own room in the alpha section of the keep. Everything was set up prim and proper.

It lasted an entire hour.

Vesemir was surprised he was able to last that long.

He had gotten so used to sharing a bedroll with Jaskier and laying on top of that firm, lithe body that the idea of sleeping alone was torture. Vesemir promised himself he would have Jaskier sleep in his room after having him in his bed a few nights. They had arrived supposedly a week before the pups, to prepare the castle and finish the work on the pelts. The pups arrived together less than 24 hours later. Luckily Jaskier had already seen to their fireplaces and had fires in them. Sometimes Vesemir swore the alpha was psychic.

Jaskier never went to his alpha room, he slept in Vesemir's bed, and this isn't the first time he had woken to find at least one of his pups in his bed. It took them a good 48 hours to get comfortable with Jaskier as both alpha friend and potential Breeding Alpha. There were awkward conversations and even more awkward silences those first two days; old fears about alphas had cropped up, and Jaskier was even more tender and understanding than usual. The pups had shied away from the prospects of Jaskier bathing them in the hot springs the first few weeks. Still, when they saw nothing had changed (except Jaskier's sleeping arrangements), they slowly got comfortable around Jaskier again. Vesemir knew that it had hurt the sensitive Alpha, but it was a price he was more than willing to pay to be with Vesemir finally.

Soon he would be with Lambert. 

Vesemir thought about going back to bed when he heard his door open. Eskel and Geralt were there, peaking in and yelped, knowing they had gotten caught. "Get in here, pups," Vesemir sighed. They needed a bigger bed.

Geralt and Eskel rushed into the room, closed the door behind them, and dove on the bed, cuddling around Jaskier and Lambert. Lambert growled grumpily and held on to Jaskier tighter. There was going to be some snapping going on if Vesemir did not get down there. He crawled over to the pups and his mate; Lambert lifted his head, and the snarl immediately melted away. He looked at Vesemir, his eyes big and wide, pleading with the older wolf. 

Vesemir nodded and grabbed the extra dire wolf pelt folded up on the chest at the foot of the bed and laid on top of his pups and mate before pulling the pelt on top of their little cuddle pile. Vesemir felt this prickling at the back of his mind that he should make a nest, but it was too damn early and too many damn bodies in his bed to do that now.

"Vesemir," Lambert whimpered.

"Yes, dear," Vesemir licked his scent gland to calm him.

"I am going to ask Jaskier. After breakfast. Is that ok?"

"Yes, my darling, that is perfectly fine. It is close to your heat, though. You may go into heat on his knot. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes," Lambert said, "more than ok with that. Is that weird?"

Jaskier moaned and nuzzled Lambert's neck, pausing only to kiss Vesemir. "Can I wake up every morning to a cuddle pile? This is heaven."

Eskel purred his agreement, and Geralt just smelled happy, and he never smells happy. "We are going into heat soon, alpha," Geralt whispered.

"I know, puppy," Jaskier said, "I will cook for you, do the laundry and keep you safe while Vesemir keeps you satisfied with his thick cock."

"You sound like you have experience," Lambert teased.

"What if I do?" Jaskier teased back.

"Stop it, the pair of you," Vesemir growled.

Eskel yawned, "No alpha would bottom for an omega."

Jaskier snorted, "Who wouldn't want to bottom for Vesemir? The only thing better is having him cum in my mouth. He has a cock meant to be worshipped."

Vesemir blushed; sometimes, his mate was too liberal around the pups - who were now all looking at him with confused expressions. "Cumming in his mouth… lost count," Vesemir grumbled. Jaskier did like to suck him off after dinner, and he called it his dessert.

"And yes," Jaskier said, "I have bottomed for Vesemir three times. He takes care of me like that, and that is something special between us."

"Never, even in jest," Vesemir growled, drawing on his full High Omega authority, "ask, hint or offer to top my Breeding Alpha. Do. You. Understand? That ass is mine."

This was the first time Vesemir got possessive of him with the pups. "And you," he growled at Jaskier, "why did you feel the need to…"

"Because they need to know the truth - raw, unfiltered, brutal truth. If they think we are hiding something from them, then they will not trust me. Anyway, I am proud to bottom for you, Mir."

Lambert whimpered and snuggled against Jaskier, "He is a fantastic top."

"His cock does just seem to hit the right places automatically," Geralt agreed.

"And the stamina," Eskel sighed happily.

Vesemir blushed and snuggled down, hiding his face in Jaskier's neck. He did his best to take care of his pups during their heat, but they never actually talked about it. He was glad they were able to get enjoyment as well as relief during their heats. "Thank you," he muttered.

They all slept in until well past dawn.

Breakfast, training, running the ramparts, lunch, more training, and finally, mid-afternoon, Vesemir let the pups have some free time. He had them run the ramparts because of their extra energy - the pups were practically vibrating. Lambert was the worst of them all. He hadn't asked Jaskier yet, but he probably would before dinner. Vesemir had decided not to tell Jaskier incase Lambert changed his mind and didn't want to hurt the Alpha's feelings.

Something was bothering Jaskier, though. Vesemir could tell.

He found Jaskier in the drying room, checking on the five pelts. They were finished, but with the pups, Vesemir had resisted putting them out. They did not get a red pelt; when they went North, humans had been hunting the red worgs to almost extinction, thinking they were slaughtering their livestock on mass. It ended up being a pack of werewolves that was the Mayor and his family.

And now they had a pack of red worgs running around Kaer Morhen mountain.

One of the alphas came when Jaskier called him.

Only their Breeding Alpha would take pity on monsters.

Instead, they had four black worg and one massive red dire bear pelt. Jaskier worked on that one to keep it soft. That was the one going in front of the fireplace in the great hall.

"What is bothering you? Have the pups been asking you questions about…?"

"Eskel asked me one question," Jaskier said, "and it was a logistical one. It wasn't mean, crude but out of curiosity. I am pretty sure he drew the short straw out of the pups. They wanted to know how we were able to fuck without slick. I answered them honestly. It was a good question; I wasn't upset or embarrassed."

"You shouldn't have told them," Vesemir sighed.

"Yes, I should have. They know I won't bottom for anyone but you, Mir. They won't ask me. The pups are curious but not stupid. They know I obey your womb and your womb alone."

Vesemir walked over to Jaskier and held him from behind, resting his chin on Jaskier's shoulder, the tension bleeding from his body. "The pups were full of energy this morning."

"See what happens when Wolf Witchers get a good night's sleep?"

"I will need a bigger bed if the pups join us every night," Vesemir grumbled, and Jaskier tensed.

"Do you want me to go sleep in the other room?" he asked quietly.

Vesemir's stomach dropped, and he sputtered a moment, "What? No. Of course not. Absolutely not." He held on to the alpha tighter and whispered in his ear, "I cannot sleep without you, Jas."

Jaskier melted against him. That was when it hit Vesemir - what was wrong with Jaskier. They had completed their courting events, had their courting gifts ready to go… Jaskier's mark had faded. They had played around but hadn't had any type of penetrative sex because they didn't want to upset the pups. The pups were about to go into heat, and Vesemir would be…

How could his Alpha be insecure like this?

Ok, stupid question. 

How had Vesemir not recognized the signs? His Alpha needed to be comforted. "What do you need, Alpha?"

"Tonight," Jaskier said but then got very quiet.

"Yes, what do you want to happen tonight?"

His voice got very small, but Jaskier continued, "I want you to mark me in front of the pups. If you aren't ready for a permanent mark, I understand; I know I am not a strong alpha…"

Vesemir saw red, the darkness, the omega rose in him without warning, and he turned the alpha to face him, "Mine. You. Are. Mine."

Jaskier immediately dropped to his knees and lifted Vesemir's shirt to cover the womb area with kisses, and Vesemir sighed. "You are my mate," Vesemir said, "you belong to me. The pups belong to me. Soon the pups will belong to you as well."

Jaskier whimpered and nuzzled the womb area, "Yes, my love. I obey."

"You obey so well, mate," Vesemir sighed, "you cater to my womb's every whim."

"I love you, Mir."

"I love you, Julian," Vesemir ran his fingers through Jaskier's hair, "such a good Breeding Alpha."

"We will take such good care of the pups, and they will want for nothing, I swear," Jaskier said.

"I know, it's not you. It's the ghosts of the Wolf Alphas. Tonight we will exorcise them from Kaer Morhen. Tonight we put out the bear pelt, and I will mark you in front of the pups…"

"Thank you, omega," Jaskier sighed, the bliss radiating off him.

"...As you knot me."

Jaskier pulled back, his eyes wide, "Omega, I would never demand…"

"You haven't," Vesemir said, "you have done everything right. You have been so patient, my love. I am ready."

Jaskier placed the red dire bear pelt in front of the fireplace in the great hall and encouraged Vesemir to nest. He watched over the pelt as Vesemir went around the keep to get what he needed. The pups came down to investigate, and Jaskier offered them chairs and made tea in the fireplace. He would not let them near the pelt or Vesemir's work. The pups spoke quietly amongst themselves until Vesemir appeared, and they were silent. Jaskier stayed far out of Vesemir's way. After the fifth trip, it seemed the nest was going to be massive. 

Vesemir never did anything half-ass.

Finally, Lambert turned to Jaskier and asked, "Is Vesemir building a nest?"

"Yes," Jaskier said.

The pups looked at each other in shock and amazement. Jaskier knew he hadn't built a nest for a very, very long time. Maybe even longer than even Eskel had been alive. "Cyran forbade him from making nests," Jaskier explained, "I have given him the option to make them if he wants to. Vesemir has free will in our relationship. He says a voice. I will never demand his submission. I will never demand yours, Lambert. Nor Geralt's. Nor Eskel's. Your love. Your affection. It is a gift. I love you all so much. You three as the best thing that has ever happened to me. I treasure you and hold you above all other omegas, except for Vesemir."

"As you should," Lambert said, "Vesemir is our leader, our mentor. We would kill you if you did not hold him above us."

Jaskier swooned slightly. "How do you all always know what to say?"

Lambert smirked, but it didn't take long for Gerald and Eskel to sport their feral grins. Vesemir came back into the room with another arm full of stuff and looked at the grinning pups, then back to Jaskier, "What happened?"

"Lambert said he and the pups would kill me if I did not hold you above them," Jaskier sighed so happily. Vesemir inhaled deeply through his nose and shook his head. He would never get used to his alpha's strange behavior, nor would he ever find it anything but endearing and maybe a bit too sexy.

Vesemir took the latest pile of stuff, a few more furs, blankets, and a few items of Jaskier's Vesemir taken from the laundry basket and built it into the nest. He wanted to nest to smell like Alpha, get the pups more comfortable with it, and he did love the way Jaskier smelled. 

Jaskier was busy making the tea and tending to the fire, and it was warm in the great hall and comfortable. He was adding the hot water from the kettle to the large teapot. Vesemir could smell the honey and the black tea. Of course, Jaskier knew Vesemir never wasted a cup, much less a pot of tea, so he wanted to ease their way into this. Relax first, get comfortable. What a ridiculous thing for an alpha to want! 

It made Vesemir's ass fill with slick immediately.

It also made him realize that three things were missing from the nest. "Pups, strip," Vesemir ordered, "find a place for your small clothes in the nest. Do not touch anything else besides making your addition to the nest. Understood?"

The pups nodded in agreement, and Vesemir also started to strip (but he wasn't wearing any smalls). Jaskier kept making the tea and seemed unaffected by four stripping omegas. His eyes did not even stray, and he kept focused on his work. Vesemir noticed he was hiding something. There was a tea towel covering up something. He was so focused on building the nest; he did not even see it. What was the Alpha's surprise?

Lambert was first to be naked, and he hopped around like a demented bunny to be naked first. He poked around the nest, looking for the perfect spot. Eskel and Geralt were not far behind him, each poking around until they found just the right area. It took them longer than Vesemir thought, but he was pleased with how serious the pups were taking this. When the pups were done, they backed away from the nest, eyes downcast in respect. Jaskier had finished the tea and poured five cups.

Vesemir climbed into his nest and checked it, approving where the pups put their additions; the alpha waited patiently. The pups, not so much. They were squirming in their seats. "May I serve?" Jaskier asked as if they were at high tea in a fancy cafe or restaurant.

"Go ahead," Vesemir said.

And Jaskier took two cups at a time, Geralt and Eskel served first, then Lambert and finally Vesemir. When he served Vesemir, he removed the tea towel and presented him with a half dozen thumbprint cookies with strawberry jam.

Vesemir's favorite!

There were also finger sandwiches, cut up dried fruit, and honey cakes for the pups. Jaskier was wise; dinner was going to be late if they ate dinner at all tonight. Such a thoughtful alpha.

"No food in the nest," Vesemir grumbled as he took the tray from Jaskier and sat it just outside the nest, "come eat, pups."

The pups brought their clothes over and made mini-nests from them to soften the stone floor before sitting down and eating the food. Jaskier proceeded to hand feed Vesemir, and he had not yet done that in front of the pups - only for midnight snacks when he was worried Vesemir did not eat enough during the day. They openly stared; Lambert whined at the sight. The pups’ little cocks twitched at the sight of such caretaking and started to harden. Vesemir was very gifted as an omega with a 4" long cock, but his pups were smaller. Geralt was the largest at 3.5" while Eskel and Lambert were both just barely over 3". Human omega cocks were considered monstrous at 3". Vesemir could not help but find his pups’ little cocks very adorable. 

Vesemir blushed slightly, but he enjoyed being fed, so the pups would need to get used to it. Lambert attempted to steal a thumbprint cookie, but Vesemir slapped his hand and growled at him. Lambert immediately dropped it, Jaskier caught it, and then fed it to Vesemir. "Those are mine," Vesemir warned, "you can have anything else on the plate."

"I was going to make some with apricot jam," Jaskier said, "but I know strawberry is your favorite, and you will need the sugar tonight."

"How many jams did you bring up the mountain?"

"You told me no honey, and you said nothing about jams and other treats."

Vesemir rolled his eyes but knew trying to talk sense to Jaskier, especially after the fact, was a fool's errand, and Vesemir was no fool. They ate in relative silence. The food and the tea were delicious, and the silence was comforting instead of oppressive. Small talk would have dampened the serene atmosphere. Jaskier put the food away and topped up everyone's cup of tea, and Vesemir just relaxed into the nest. The pups stayed where they were. "Jaskier has asked me to mark him tonight, and he wants you all to be present. It will be his permanent mark. Any questions?"

"Does that officially make him the school's Breeding Alpha?" Geralt asked.

"It marks him as mine," Vesemir said, "but he can also be your Breeding Alpha if you ask. Politely."

"Will he help us through our heats now?" Eskel asked.

"You will need to ask him, but he is not eager for things to change. He is worried about your feelings and comfort level."

"Is he going to knot you tonight?" Lambert asked quietly.

"I have asked him to, yes," Vesemir said, "you will witness our first knotting together if you wish to stay."

He could instantly smell the lust coming off his pups, their smaller cocks getting even harder - standing at full attention. "Please," Eskel begged.

"I never got to ask him," Lambert sighed.

Vesemir reached out and took Lambert's hand and smiled, "You can ask him afterward if you want. Jaskier may be older but recovers quickly. He would put 95% of the Wolf School Alphas to shame."

There was a thread of sorrow through the pups' scent. "This is why I want you here. I want you to see how our Alpha is as a lover. If I could even find the words to describe him, you wouldn't believe it. I wouldn't have believed the level of love and tenderness possible in sex if Jaskier hadn't taken the time to show me."

"What happens if you drop?" Geralt asked quietly.

"Good question," Vesemir hadn't wanted to think about that, but that was a possibility, "Jaskier and I have discussed how we handle a drop. I don't think I should drop during a knot because of the chemical crap but take care of me if it happens. He knows to leave, and one of you will go and get him when I am back."

"How do we know when you are back?" Geralt asked.

"When I beg for him," Vesemir explained.

The pups just stared at Vesemir and blinked twice as Jaskier came back into the room. "Now, I have some broth started on a low fire, and it will stay hot. I have some more sandwiches made up in the cold storage and some honey scones."

"We are about to have sex in front of the pups, and you are worried about food?"

"I worry you do not eat enough, especially with the number of calories you will be burning. Knotting takes a lot out of both Alpha and Omega, you know," Jaskier said.

Vesemir just rolled his eyes, but his kindness and consideration made his stomach warm, and slick began to drip from his ass. Jaskier purred loudly at the scent. "Omega."

"Already needy, Alpha?" Vesemir teased, and Jaskier nodded, "See, pups, he gets a whiff of slick, and he is ready to obey."

"Please let me kiss your precious womb."

"Come here then," Vesemir said; Jaskier stayed out of the nest, leaning in just enough to place soft kisses over his womb, nuzzling the area, and Vesemir felt desire shot throughout his body, "It feels so good."

"Vesemir," Lambert whimpered, "I don't understand."

Vesemir wasn't even sure he understood logically; it just felt good. Womb stuff was usually for fertility, old wives' tales, and that sort of crap. "May I please?" Jaskier begged, "From an alpha's perspective, tell them why wombs should be worshipped?"

"Yes," Vesemir said, praying that the Alpha was with it enough not to discuss fertility.

Jaskier sighed, nuzzling the area one more time before he pulled back, forcing himself to sit back, butt on the floor instead of sitting on his ankles because he knew he would be nuzzling his womb again in no time if he did that. "Aine is the Goddess of Omegas. Legend has it, and I believe it, that she put the omega nature inside the womb to be protected from the harshness of the world. It is the seat of omega sexual power. Alphas became afraid of the power of omegas, the need to pleasure and serve them. To obey them. So the womb was twisted to being a mere breeding tool for alphas, and infertile omegas were worthless. The world has been very harsh to omegas, especially Witcher omegas. You believe your wombs are worth nothing, but they are precious treasures. I love you all. I love your wombs and your omega natures. I pray my gratitude to Aine every day to have such brilliant omegas to take care of and serve. While I obey Vesemir's womb, I am more than merely willing to serve yours as well."

There were tears in all of the omegas' eyes; Lambert was trembling. "Show Lambert," Vesemir ordered quietly.

Jaskier moved to the side of Lambert and looked down, humbled before the omega, "May I kiss your womb, omega?"

Lambert burst into tears and nodded, "Yes."

Jaskier helped him raise on his knees to help expand his womb before placing gentle, butterfly kisses all over the area. Lambert's eyes rolled up in the back of his head, and raw lust consumed his scent. Soon the gentle caresses turned to open mouth kisses; licks were added not long after. "What's happening to me?" Lambert whined, "It… Vesemir?"

"You are ok," Vesemir purred, "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"So good, how can it feel this good?"

"You are waking up," Vesemir said, "your womb is waking up."

"Lambert," Jaskier purred.

"Eskel… Geralt… fuck!"

"Lambert, give Eskel a chance."

Suddenly, Eskel was on one side of Lambert and Geralt the other, already in position and ready for womb kisses. "May I?" he asked Lambert.

"Yes," Lambert said.

"Eskel…"

"Yes, please," Eskel cried out, and Jaskier covered his womb with butterfly kisses. Vesemir grinned when Lambert dropped down, sitting on his ankles, and started to kiss Geralt's womb area. 

"Oh fuck," Geralt whined, "Lambert...."

Jaskier purred; the great hall was covered in the scent of slick and horny omegas. This was different from the heats he had witnessed. That was just a box to tick off, a chore like mending the castle or shoveling snow that had to be done to enjoy winter in Kaer Morhen. This was different. The pups were enjoying this, wanting this. The Alpha in him was delighted. 

Eskel stayed silent as Jaskier progressed very slowly from gentle kisses to open mouth and then to licks. Jaskier could smell his tears, though, Eskel was always a quiet man. He suffered pain in silence, and it would make sense that he would experience pleasure in silence. Jaskier pulled away to ask Eskel a question, but Eskel growled and tangled his fingers in Jaskier's hair before pulling him back and rubbing his womb in Jaskier's face. Jaskier just purred louder.

"That's enough, Eskel," Vesemir growled.

Eskel snarled and snapped at Vesemir. Jaskier just purred, "It's ok. Obey, Eskel, just obey. Vesemir will make sure you are satisfied and taken care of. Obey him, feral little womb."

Eskel looked torn as if his soul was being pulled in five directions at once, but the wild-feral in him obeyed the Alpha. Vesemir was annoyed and yet pleased. His Alpha would tame Eskel as well. Jaskier kissed up Eskel's body as a reward for his excellent behavior and kissed his mouth softly, "Eskel."

Eskel grabbed Jaskier's hand and pressed it against his womb, "Feels… strong."

"Because it is," Jaskier nuzzled his scent gland, "so strong. Just like you, my darling."

"You do want us? Not just Vesemir?" Eskel whimpered.

"How could I not want you?" Jaskier asked as he kissed Eskel roughly, and the omega submitted automatically. Lambert and Geralt whined, and Jaskier's Alpha preened at the attention. The Alpha pulled back and whispered in Eskel's ear, "I love the fact you like Lambert and taking care of his needs. Would you like to kiss his womb now?"

Eskel froze a moment as he processed everything Jaskier said and nodded, "Yes, alpha-love."

"Such a good omega," Jaskier sighed as he gently released Eskel, "Geralt, may I kiss your womb now?"

"Lambert, I want to kiss yours," Eskel said.

They switched.

Vesemir just watched them and sighed happily. Geralt was just soaking up all the love and affection like a sponge. He usually tended to Eskel and Lambert, but to be the sole focus of an alpha's attention - especially the Alpha he loved so much. It was beautiful. Geralt looked like he would go into heat from having his womb kissed alone. Vesemir couldn't help but stroke his cock to the sight, his pups were so happy, and his mate looked so at peace tending to them. 

A strange feeling came over Vesemir and settled deep inside of him. He had felt something similar during his heat a few months ago but never had the mental bandwidth to process it. Now he did, and it took him a few moments to realize what it could be. He had never really felt it before, but… could this be bliss? Joy? Vesemir could have sworn that it settled finally into his womb, which he knew was ridiculous. His mate had a womb fetish, Vesemir decided - he didn't know what else to call it, and it was wearing off on him. He liked the attention, like the power he felt and how beautiful his mate was when he obeyed.

And now he could swear he could feel his bliss resting in that space. It was strange but empowering. There was a powerful wave of desire that washed over him, the absolute need to be filled - his womb extended with cum. He only felt something similar when he was in heat, but this felt nothing like…

What was happening to him?

He looked at the pups, really looked at their faces, and saw a reflection of what he felt there. 

Jaskier pulled back from Geralt and smiled softly, taking Geralt's hand and placing it over his womb, "Precious. So precious to me, Geralt."

"Alpha," Geralt purred, "I am yours."

"As am I," Eskel moaned.

"We all are," Lambert swore.

"Soon," Jaskier promised, "but now Vesemir is calling to me. I must obey. I am sure after he is knotted and full, he will allow you to kiss his womb. Will like it if you show him the affection you have for him you have been hiding. Love is welcome and safe here now at Kaer Morhen."

Vesemir's eyes rolled up in the back of his head in a strange emotional release of energy; it felt like an orgasm but an energetic one. A full body orgasm.

Holy shit.

"Mir?" Jaskier asked, his voice pleasant and soft.

"Yes," he purred.

"May I enter your nest?"

"Yes," Vesemir sighed, "strip, then get your ass in here and fuck me."

"I live to serve you," Jaskier said as Vesemir forced his eyes open to watch the alpha strip. He watched the pups' reactions to seeing the Alpha naked like this. They purred as his cock was finally revealed, already hard and dripping precum

Vesemir kept jerking his cock but placed his other hand over his womb to massage it. The Alpha's eyes flashed in pure lust; the want that came off him was intoxicating. The fact Vesemir had absolute authority over him…

Jaskier got on all hours and crawled into the nest, careful not to damage it. "May I please lick your ass, omega?"

The pup's eyes got wide-eyed, and Lambert moaned softly. "Eskel, would you play with Lambert's nipples for me?"

"Yes, Alpha. Gladly," Eskel pulled Lambert into his nest and on to his lap before playing with Lambert's sensitive nipples. Lambert cried out in pleasure. Geralt was quick to gather up Lambert and his clothes to add to Eskel's nest so they could be together with some comfort. The pups' eyes were never off of Vesemir and Jaskier.

Vesemir took his hand off his cock and got on all fours to present to his Alpha, but Jaskier touched him to stop him. "Would you rather sit on my face, love?"

"Not tonight," Vesemir said quietly.

Jaskier pulled back and allowed Vesemir to position himself to his liking, and then the omega used his hands to spread his cheeks, "Come here, Alpha."

"Yes, Omega, I obey," Jaskier said and then dove between the cheeks and started to lick the outside of his ass with long licks with the flat of his tongue.

"Fuck yes, you will obey," Vesemir growled, and he turned his heads to look at the pups, "he is licking the outside of my ass. Cleaning up the slick I have already leaked. Nice and slow. Fuck, it feels good."

Lambert cried out as Eskel pinched a nipple. Geralt's hand kept stroking his own thigh, their little cocks dripping and their asses leaking slick. Never had he seen his pups look so breathtakingly beautiful. Jaskier began to press the tip of his tongue into his ass, and Vesemir thrust his hips backward. "Yes," he groaned, "he is just sticking the tip of his tongue inside me."

"I always wanted to know how you tasted," Geralt moaned, "but never was brave enough to ask you if I could."

"Would you like to taste me after I am knotted? Enjoy both my slick and our Alpha's cum on your tongue?"

"Please," Geralt begged, "oh please, omega, may I have that privilege?"

Lambert cried out and came untouched from his cock at the mere suggestion, "Fffffuuuuuccccckkkkkk." Ribbon after ribbon of sweet omega cum shot from his cock, all over his thighs, knees, and the nest; Eskel never stopped playing with that pretty little nipples the entire time. Vesemir had never seen him cum so much from his cock before.

Jaskier purred at the scent of omega cum and thrust his tongue inside and drank down his slick before tongue fucking the omega perfectly. "Geralt," Vesemir ordered, "clean up Lambert's mess."

"Yes, Vesemir," Geralt was immediately on all fours, licking Lambert's cock clean with his tongue before licking his thighs and knees clean.

"Geralt," Jaskier pulled back from Vesemir's ass long enough to add, "when you are done cleaning him up, take that over-sensitive cock into your mouth and lightly suck it."

"Oh please," Lambert begged, "mercy alpha."

"No mercy," Vesemir growled as Jaskier thrust his tongue back inside. Geralt obeyed and took all of Lambert's wilting erection into his mouth, his lips wrapped around the base and sucked on it lightly. Lambert whimpered at the overstimulation, but the pain - the pleasure… Lambert had never experienced anything like this before. Holy fuck! Tears slid down Lambert's cheeks as Eskel whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Vesemir grinned and allowed himself the luxury of just enjoying this for a few minutes. He knew his poor Alpha would need to be inside him soon. It had been too long since they fucked, and he had been so damn patient.

He growled when Jaskier pulled back without permission. "I forgot…"

"What?" Vesemir barked.

"We never talked about a position for knotting."

Vesemir rolled his eyes, "This one, of course. Position for knot…"

"No," Jaskier said; that shocked all of the Witcher omegas. Vesemir's heart jumped into his chest; the only time Jaskier denied him concerned knotting. The idea of knotting him was stressful for his Alpha; he knew Jaskier was so scared of causing him to have an omega drop or hurting him.

"Jaskier," Vesemir growled.

"No," he repeated, "I won't risk it. I was thinking you could lay on your side, facing the pups, move your leg up…."

"You mean fuck while spooning?" Vesemir grumbled.

"Well, yes," Jaskier said, "that way you won't feel claustrophobic or dominated and no risk of joint or muscle pain for being in one position for an extended period."

"Extended period? How long do you knot for?" Vesemir snapped, but Jaskier ignored that… in fact, he turned bright bed. They hadn't discussed knotting because Vesemir believed there was nothing to discuss. Get in position, and knot pops, wait for it to deflate—the end.

Jaskier muttered something that even Witcher hearing couldn't catch.

"What was that?" Lambert asked.

Usually, a human knot lasted 20-30 minutes; some Witcher alphas could last 40 minutes, but they had more control over their knots and rarely lasted longer than 10-15. Knots were considered annoyances after their function of showing domination to an omega. "I like knotting," Jaskier said, barely to a volume a Witcher could hear, "when… when I knotted an omega I pretended to be you, Mir, I knotted for… almost an hour."

"Did you just say almost an hour?" Eskel blinked twice.

"And I came multiple times," Jaskier's face was tomato red, and he pulled back in embarrassment and was afraid of the omega's reaction.

A pain shot through Vesemir's heart; he hated to see his sweet, loving Alpha, so preparing himself for outright, cruel rejection. "You should never have been with an omega that you pretended was me," Vesemir said as he sat up and pulled Jaskier into his lap, "I am so sorry Alpha. I didn't understand you were wooing and courting us. I want you to knot me for an hour, if possible, and cum multiple times. Fill me up, Alpha. Nothing feels as wonderful as being full of your cum."

Jaskier lifted his head and kissed Vesemir softly, "Thank you. Whatever did I do to deserve you and the pups, Mir? Why is Aine so damn good to me?"

Vesemir kissed him back softly and then turned to the pups, Eskel and Lambert's eyes shining with love and lust, Geralt moaning so prettily around Lambert's cock. "We are the lucky ones," Vesemir said, "fine if you want to try spooning sex, so be it."

"Vesemir," Lambert blurted out, "Sorry… I cannot wait. Alpha needs to know; when you are finished... I want his knot. I want him to knot me. Be my first knot. For as long as he wants. Please."

Lambert's terrible timing, but Jaskier blushed and hid his face in Vesemir's neck. Ok, maybe Lambert's timing was right. 

"Do you want to knot Lambert, Jaskier?"

"I want to knot all of them," Jaskier said, and Geralt cried out, cumming untouched for his cock now as well. His pups are making quite the mess emptying their balls all over themselves and their makeshift nest. They really are acting like puppies right now.

Vesemir could not blame them one bit.

Lambert pets Geralt's hair and purred loudly, "You always cum so pretty, Geralt, so pretty. I love watching you cum from your cock or your ass. So pretty."

Geralt whimpered and sucked Lambert's cock harder. "You pups keep making a mess," Vesemir said, but no hint of disappointment or anger in his voice, "such pretty messes."

Jaskier wrapped his arms around Vesemir's neck and kissed the omega passionately, sitting, so he straddled Vesemir's lap and rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against Vesemir's womb, making it messy with his precum. Vesemir's ass loosened automatically, preparing for the Alpha's cock and knot - preparing to be filled.

The omega pulled back and pressed his forehead against the alphas. "Our pretty messes," Jaskier said.

"Ours," Vesemir agreed, then kissed him softly. Jaskier climbed off his lap, and Vesemir laid down, then rolled on his side and tried to get comfortable, moving his leg and exposing his wet, stretched hole. He felt ridiculous, and this was not how omegas were knotted. Jaskier should not need to make allowances for his physical and mental/emotional weaknesses…

Jaskier whined like a puppy in its first rut, "Oh fuck, Mir… what are you doing to me? You look… fuck!" The pure, raw lust pouring off the Alpha made the pups moan.

"You look so beautiful," Lambert agreed.

"Alpha won't last long," Eskel grinned, "he looks like he could pop by just looking at you posed like that."

Geralt moaned again, and Lambert asked, "Alpha, can he pull off of cock to see Vesemir?"

"Yes," the Alpha said darkly, "thank you for asking. Such good pups."

Geralt gently pulled off Lambert's cock and turned, his mouth dropped at the sight of Vesemir. "You are beyond words, Vesemir."

Vesemir blushed and started to feel more comfortable with his Alpha and his pups' love, lust, and approval. The Alpha crawled over and rested his hand over Vesemir's womb and rubbed it. "May I finger you open, omega?" Jaskier asked.

"I am open, wet, and ready for you already," Vesemir purred.

"Please, Omega," Jaskier begged so pretty that Vesemir could not disappoint.

"Fine," he agreed as Jaskier had two of his long, gentle fingers pressing into him.

"You are nice and stretched," Jaskier purred, pressing his fingers deeper; they caressed his prostate but started to feel about a bit deeper, "but I have been doing some research. Did you know that omegas have a secondary pleasure spot? It's half an inch above the prostate, and there is a little dip in the passage. The prostate connects to the cock and balls, all men have it, but this is a special gift to omegas."

Vesemir was about to tell Jaskier he was sold a bill of goods because that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard, but then Jaskier touched something in him that made pleasure flood through him. His womb even made a small pulse in pleasure. "Holy shit!" Vesemir cried out, "oh, fuck!"

"And there is it," Jaskier grinned, "you are safe. Your pups are here, and I am here… we will protect you. Give yourself over to the pleasure, Vesemir."

Vesemir whimpered and raised his legs higher. Jaskier sighed happily, using one finger to rub the omega spot and the other to massage his prostate. "Oh fuck… Alpha… YES!"

"Alpha?" Lambert whispered.

"I am massaging his prostate and his omega spot at the same time," Jaskier explained, "not too hard. Just enough to make him feel good. I don't want him to be sore later. I can show you how to find each other's omega spots later if you want."

"Please," Geralt begged.

"Omegas were created for pleasure… to be worshiped and cared for; to be spoiled."

Vesemir moaned and rocked back on the Alpha's fingers. "Yes, take your pleasure, omega. Such a good, wonderful omega. Your omega spot is starting to fill with slick already."

"What happens when it completely fills?"

"If it fills before he cums, then he will squirt out slick; think of it like an ejaculation but from his ass instead of his cock."

And Jaskier just broke the pups' brains.

"Oh god," Vesemir said, "yes… please, Alpha… I need your knot. Need your cum."

Jaskier pressed a bit harder on the omega spot, and Vesemir began to drool; it was filling up quickly. "Oh my… what? Holy shit. Holy FUCK!"

Jaskier removed his hand on instinct, and a small ribbon of slick shot from the omega's ass and covered Jaskier's hand, and the omega was trembling in the aftershocks of such pleasure. Jaskier stroked Vesemir's womb to soothe him while he leaned out of the nest and smiled sweetly at the pups, "Would you like to lick my hand clean?"

He had never seen the pups move so fast in his life, and three mouths were on his hand cleaning him. "Such good pups; Vesemir tastes so good, doesn't he? So sweet."

The pups purred, but soon the sound of Vesemir purring drowned them out. "You spoil those pups," he said but sounded pleased instead of upset.

"You love it," Jaskier smiled.

"I would love it if you would hurry up and get your cock in me already," Vesemir grumbled.

Each pup gave Jaskier's hand a gentle kiss and pulled back so Jaskier could tend to Vesemir. Jaskier obeyed; he laid down behind Vesemir and snuggled against him; Vesemir lifted his leg even higher so the pups had the best view possible. Jaskier took hold of his cock and held it steady as he lined the tip up with the omega's ass and then gently bumped the tip against the opening of his ass. "Are you sure…"

"Alpha," the omega growled in warning - the pups growled at him as well. It was so cute.

"Vesemir. Master Witcher and Swordmaster of the Wolf School."

"What?" Vesemir snapped at him.

"I love you and bind myself to you forever," Jaskier said as he pressed his hips forward and his cock slid nice and slow into that hot, wet ass. Tears leaked from Vesemir's eyes; he wasn't expecting such an oath, even with the first knotting. His damn mate was a hopeless fucking romantic…

"My womb is yours," Vesemir said.

Jaskier reached around and placed his hand gently on Vesemir's womb and howled as he slid his cock fully inside. "Yes," Jaskier cried out, "I never thought… dared even to pray…"

"Shut up and fuck me!" Vesemir growled, and Jaskier, as always, obeyed.

There was some experimenting with leverage and depth, the Alpha had to shift a bit, but his hand never left Vesemir's womb. Finally, they had the perfect position to get Jaskier's cock fully in Vesemir's ass, the slightly inflated knot pressed inside the loose hole, and Vesemir purred. Jaskier nearly had to strain his back, but he was able to kiss Vesemir. They could not full-on fuck, Jaskier's cock could only slid out about halfway before thrusting back inside to keep the position, but it felt brilliant for both Alpha and omega. The pups were whining, and Jaskier grinned into the kiss. The entire experience was overwhelming to the Alpha, and it wasn't long before he was ready to pop. "Vesemir…"

"Pop your goddamn knot," Vesemir ordered, and Jaskier thrust in as hard as he could, the half-inflated knot pressed fully into Vesemir's ass. Jaskier rocked his hips, fucking Vesemir not only with his cock but with his knot a few moments before... 

"Gonna pop," Jaskier cried out, and his knot fully inflated inside of Vesemir. It was large, Vesemir already knew that, and it was positioned perfectly against his prostate. Vesemir cried out in pleasure, cumming hard as the knot pressed against him. Jaskier licked and nuzzled his neck as he filled Vesemir with ribbon after ribbon of thick alpha cum. His womb was expanding to make room for it. Vesemir came a second time just from the sensation of having his womb filled. "He is filling me up, pups," Vesemir moaned.

"We know," Eskel panted, "we see it."

"Your womb is getting so big," Lambert sighed.

"I thought our wombs were dead," Geralt admitted softly.

"Just asleep," Vesemir said.

"Not for long," Eskel said quietly, and Vesemir nodded. The Alpha was kind to let the omegas have this time, but Jaskier was nothing if not thoughtful and considerate. Vesemir pressed back against the Alpha and just felt. He felt the knot inside of him, spreading his ass wide. It did not hurt. He did not feel violated or dominated. He felt…

Loved.

Yes, Vesemir felt totally loved at that moment. Jaskier held him close, but loosely, he saw the longing, lust, and love in his pups' eyes and allowed himself to embrace this feeling. "Alpha," Vesemir asked quietly, "may I allow the pups to come into the nest?"

Jaskier said, "I can see they are eager to investigate. Only on one condition."

"Hmm?"

"They must first kiss your womb first," the Alpha said.

"You have a womb fetish," Vesemir blushed.

"You love it," Jaskier nipped Vesemir's neck, and the omega whined.

"Yes, alpha," Vesemir agreed and focused on the pups, "You heard the Alpha. You may come and investigate after you…"

Vesemir did not even get to finish; the pups eagerly jumped into the nest and snarled, pushing each other slightly to be able to get to Vesemir's womb first. They kissed and licked the area. Jaskier moved his hand out of the area and started to tease the tip of Vesemir's cock. Lambert pulled off Vesemir's womb first and kissed downward and in between Vesemir's legs; he sniffed and licked at Vesemir's entrance and examined the knot as best he could.

"No fear," Lambert said, "no pain. Only pleasure."

Lambert then mouthed the Alpha's balls, and Jaskier sighed quietly. Geralt and Eskel shifted their focus upward and took turns kissing Vesemir, the way they had always wanted to before but did not think was possible or desired. Vesemir happily accepted his pups' kisses and returned them with equal love and passion. The Alpha was radiating happiness and contentment. Only crying out every five to ten minutes when he came again, giving Vesemir's womb another ribbon or two of cum. Lambert eventually came up for his kisses, and Vesemir cuddled him. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Knotting like this… is heaven."

"Your womb is so full," Geralt said, "does it hurt?"

"No," Vesemir said, "it feels so, so good."

"How can the knot not hurt?" Eskel asked quietly.

"Because Jaskier isn't forcing it on you," Vesemir said, "he is offering it to you, and your ass has to accept it. It's a gift of love."

Eskel leaned over and kissed Jaskier softly. "Eskel," Jaskier sighed happily, "sweet wolf."

"Jaskier," Eskel smiled, "I was prepared to kill to keep you. You have no idea how jealous I was when I thought a pretty omega female stole you away from me… from us. My heart was broken."

"Don't worry, feral little womb; I am not going anywhere," Jaskier promised.

It was just over an hour before Jaskier's knot started to go down. He loved to knot, and Vesemir and the pups' petting and attention kept him stimulated to keep up the knot as long as possible. When his cock slipped out, he pulled back to give Vesemir some room, and the pups laid Vesemir on his back. The omega was blissed out. He came twice from his cock, and his womb was so full of cum; he looked six months pregnant. Instead of having an omega drop, he had the opposite, and Jaskier was worried. Eskel and Geralt cuddled him, and Lambert looked unsure about what to do. 

"I am going to go clean up," Jaskier said quietly, "and get some food and from the kitchen; he needs hydration. If you need me, just holler."

"We have him," Lambert promised. Jaskier kissed Lambert softly before climbing out of the nest and going back to his work, his cock still covered in Vesemir's slick. Jaskier took his time in the kitchen; he did clean himself up when he got in there. The kitchen was over the hot springs, so it was always warm. He plated the food, prepared another pot of tea… he took longer than he needed to, just in case. Not only for Vesemir, but the pups may also need time to process what happened. To be honest, Jaskier required that as well. He wasn't' sure what was going to happen, but he now knew that he had a place in Kaer Morhen; Vesemir hadn't grown tired of him. It was going to be ok.

"Alpha?"

Jaskier turned and saw Eskel standing in the doorway. Jaskier's heart leaped into his throat, "Is Vesemir ok? Is everyone…"

"You took so long we thought you had gotten lost," Eskel smiled slightly.

"I wanted to give you all time."

"What we need is you," Eskel shook his head, "come back to the nest, Alpha."

Jaskier smiled as they grabbed the tray filled dangerously high with food and five mugs of hot broth. He nearly dropped the tray when he saw Geralt between Vesemir's legs, licking his ass clean. Vesemir’s ass elevated by something under him. Lambert was riding Vesemir's cock, bouncing up and down; Vesemir's hands were on his hips. "What took you so long?" Vesemir growled, "we had to start without you!"

Jaskier whined, and Eskel took the tray from Jaskier and put it by the fireplace. "I already filled Lambert once," Eskel winked.

Jaskier dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to the nest but did not enter it. "May I please enter, Omegas?"

"Yes," Vesemir growled darkly, "get in here and prepare yourself for Lambert."

Jaskier wasn't sure after such a long knot he could get it up again so quickly, but his cock twitched; it was doing its best. Eskel gave Jaskier a glass of water, a mug of the broth, and Jaskier down both quickly; he needed his strength. After he finished provisioning the others, Eskel returned and massaged Jaskier's knot and cock. "May I finger you, omega?" Jaskier asked Eskel, "that is what turns me on. Your pleasure."

Eskel nodded, and Jaskier was quick to find his omega spot and tease it even in this awkward position. Eskel fucked himself on Jaskier's finger to stimulate the spot himself, quickly turning into that cute feral that he was. "I promise," Jaskier whispered in Eskel's ear, "I will be very gentle with Lambert. He will feel a stretch but no pain. I would never hurt him."

"I know," Eskel growled, "We love each other. All four of us love each other very much - we love you too. We are a polyamorous pack. No more outsiders. No more Yennifer." Jaskier couldn't stop relief from coloring his scent. "Knew that would make you happy. We want to try this. With you."

"Please," Jaskier begged, his cock starting to harden.

"Good alpha," Eskel leaned forward and kissed Jaskier, "you love Vesemir the most. I love Lambert the most, but we still love each other."

"Oh fuck," Vesemir growled, "I am gonna spill."

"Yes! Fill me up," Lambert begged and then cried out. Vesemir must have cum. Jaskier pressed a little harder against Eskel's omega spot, and the omega whimpered pathetically.

"You like that, Eskel?"

"Yes, alpha, love that."

Eskel moved his hips and started to pant; it didn't take Eskel long to squirt, just the tiniest bit from his ass. The position wasn't' the best for omega spot stimulation, but Eskel turned into a puddle of goo after he came. Geralt and Jaskier gave him to Vesemir to tend to. Vesemir cooed into the blissed-out omega's ear. Lambert sat on his ankles, looking down. Jaskier could smell Vesemir and Eskel's cum leaking from his ass, Lambert's womb only slightly extended. Jaskier touched the womb gently and massaged it. "There is no pressure. I will not love you less if you want to wait."

"I have waited long enough," Lambert growled, "you woke something within me, and now you have to deal with it."

Jaskier rubbed his womb a little harder, "You mean to serve it, love it, worship it."

"Yes," Lambert's growl turned into a whimper, "I want… I need to be mounted. Vesemir and I already talked about it. I have never been mounted properly; I only have ridden cocks before. Please mount me, Alpha."

Jaskier gave Vesemir the side-eye, and Vesemir nodded. "Of course, Lambert, sweetheart, whatever you want."

Lambert quickly got into position and spread his asscheeks with his hands, his already fucked loose ass was dripping with slick and cum. "I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"Cock in me. Now!" Lambert ordered.

Jaskier jerked his cock, although it hardened more from the slight and smell of Lambert than anything his hand did. He was ready in a matter of moments and eager to mount the omega. Vesemir cuddled with both Geralt and Eskel, all three watching with such awe and love in their eyes. Jaskier came up behind Lambert, held his cock still with one hand, lined it up to Lambert's dripping asshole, and just pushed the tip inside. "Oh fuck," Lambert moaned, "you are big, Jaskier."

"Yes, I am," Jaskier said, "have you ever had an alpha's cock before?"

"Coen offered, but… no. Only omega cock. The biggest cock I have taken is Vesemir's."

"Vesemir is the biggest cock I have taken as well."

"My cock is so small," Lambert moaned as Jaskier's thick tip brushed against his already sensitive prostate. Jaskier paused and just rocked against it, and Lambert moaned so pretty.

"Oh no, puppy, your cock is perfect. It's so pretty. It is the ideal size to grind against a prostate, to bring pleasure. If it were up to me, none of you pups would wear clothes in the bedroom so I can see your pretty omega cocks."

Jaskier reached around and took Lambert's cock in his hand and teased the tip. "It even feels wonderful in my hand," Jaskier purred. Lambert cried out as Jaskier played with his cock with teasingly soft touches. "You have a perfect little cock. Say it."

"Alpha," Lambert groaned as Jaskier finally bottomed out. His ass had never been stretched so wide or so deep before. It felt so wonderful. "Move!"

"Not until you say it."

"You bastard," Lambert whined.

"Tell me what a pretty little cock you have, my love."

Lambert growled. Embarrassed. Jaskier just tightened the grip on his cock and sent shockwaves of pleasure up Lambert's spine. So good, but not enough.

"Say it," the Alpha growled, and Lambert's iron will turn to goo. He must obey his Alpha. His Alpha loves his little cock. Thinks it is perfect, so it must be. His Alpha would never lie to him. "I have a pretty little cock. So pretty and perfect," Lambert moaned.

"Good," Alpha sighed as he started to pull out until just the tip was inside and then pushed back in. Alphas were supposed to be rough and brutal, but Jaskier was gentle and loving, just like he was with Vesemir. Lambert felt a painful cramp in his womb area; it only happened a split second, and the pain was then replaced with the most exquisite expanding sensation. "Lambert?" Alpha nuzzled and licked at his neck, "puppy?"

"I understand," Lambert's eyes filled with tears, "I understand now, Vesemir."

"Lambert?" Vesemir asked softly.

"It's awake," Lambert moaned, and Vesemir smiled softly, "Enjoy it."

Jaskier kept playing with Lambert's cock as he gently thrust deeply in and out; every once of Lambert's body felt light, tingly, and oh so good. He felt totally and utterly loved - the center of the Alpha's universe, and it felt better than the most potent wine. The Alpha's cock pressed against his prostate, and the omega spot with every thrust in. It didn't take Lambert too long to want him to pick up the pace, so he rocked back on his cock. "Faster?" the Alpha asked.

"Yes, but still as deep. I love how deep your cock gets. So good," Lambert knew he was slurring his words, but he didn't care.

"Whatever you want, my love," the Alpha ran his thumb over the tip of Lambert's cock, and Lambert whined. He sped up just a little bit but not enough. "More," Lambert begged.

The Alpha must not have understood because he started to fist Lambert's cock, using his precum as a lube, and Lambert came all over the nest before he had the chance to stop himself. The Alpha kept fisting his cock through the orgasm, the sensitivity, and fuck! His consciousness left his body a moment, floating away on sensation. Every muscle in his body was relaxed; every sensation was heightened, and… fuck, he liked this. He liked this a lot. Somewhere in the back of Lambert's mind, he registered the Alpha picking up the pace, thrusting harder and as deep as he could go. There was no pain, embarrassment, or humiliation. That's what mounting omegas were in public to the Wolf School. Humiliation. Domination. It's why he never allowed even Vesemir to mount him - he always rode cock.

This was a pleasure beyond words. He was being fucked and cared for, pleasured, and loved all at the same time. Usually a control freak in the bedroom, even during his heat, Lambert loved being mounted by his Alpha. "Yes," Lambert purred, "harder, Alpha. Knot. Knot me."

"Soon, omega, very, very soon. Feel that?" the Alpha asked as something thicker than his cock pressed inside his hole. Lambert couldn't believe something that thick could fit inside of him and feel good. "That is my pre-knot."

"It gets bigger?" Lambert moaned.

"Oh yes," Vesemir said as he stroked Lambert's face, "much bigger. Just for us."

"I want it, Vesemir."

"I know," the older omega purred, "and soon, you will have it."

"I floaty," Lambert sighed.

"I know," the older omega purred again, "you are going into heat."

Lambert preened, and another ribbon of cum shot out from his cock, "Yes!"

"Now you are showing off," Vesemir grumbled to the Alpha, and the Alpha just chuckled.

Lambert just tuned everything out that wasn't the sound of the Alpha's voice, the sound of their sopping wet fucking, and all the incredible, pleasure-filled sensations. Lambert lost track of everything - time and space. "Lambert?" the Alpha whispered in his ear.

"Yes, alpha?"

"I am ready to pop, puppy. Do you want my knot?"

"Yes," Lambert begged, and the thick pre-knot pressed fully into his ass, and Lambert felt it expand slowly. The Alpha hissed; he tried to control his knot's total inflation, some primal part of Lambert's omega nature told him. It had to be painful, but Lambert's heart exploded at the knowledge that his sweet, loving Alpha… his Jaskier would put himself through that type of intimate pain for him. 

The knot expanded, growing bigger and stretching his ass wider and wider… was the knot ever going to stop? It had to be about the size of a fist when it stopped growing and pressed against his prostate. He felt stretched to the limit, but there was no pain; Lambert's ass tightened around the knot to help hold it in place as his womb was flooded with thick, hot cum. Lambert had cum so many times by now he had lost count.

Oh my god, was the Alpha ever going to stop cumming? Did Jaskier truly desire him that much?

Lambert felt himself being moved around; he was not laying on his side, like Vesemir was, and spooning with his Alpha, who was licking and nuzzling the side of his throat. Lambert suddenly smelled blood and heard his Alpha cry out. Another ribbon of cum then flooded Lambert, and he just purred. "Wha…?"

"Vesemir just marked Jaskier," Eskel whispered as he licked and kissed Lambert's face, "a permanent mark."

"Good," Lambert closed his eyes and reached for Eskel's hand and placed it against his womb; it has never been this full before. Eskel pets him, "You look beautiful."

"I feel beautiful," Lambert sighed as he floated away.

The End.


End file.
